


Волк и компания

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом городе и лесах вокруг всегда что-нибудь происходит, а Крису Редфилду – оборотню и леснику – разбираться. И все бы ничего, но внутренний Волк твердит «Пара», указывая на нового полицейского.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Волк и компания

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Resident Evil 2016
> 
> Бета – Мистер Ирбис

  
За окнами клубился туман, плотный и похожий на вату. Иногда из него выныривали мутные тени, превращающиеся в людей под звон колокольчика над дверью. Пока утренний посетитель отряхивал туман с одежды, Люси откладывала вязание, цепляла на лицо улыбку и шла врачевать бедолагу живительным кофе.

Положа руку на сердце, кофе был так себе.

Хотя нет, «так себе» – это был большой комплимент для кофе, который варила Люси. Но ее солнечная улыбка перекрывала печальный вкус напитка. К тому же он был горячий и по-настоящему бодрил.

Перед Крисом на стойке уже возвышался заботливо обмотанный полотенцем термос – полезные свойства своего варева Люси желала сохранить до самого крисова патруля.

Выходить из уютной закусочной в мокрый туман не хотелось, и он растягивал чашку американо уже минут десять, прислушиваясь к ленивым утренним разговорам и вдыхая знакомые уютные ароматы.

Колокольчик звякнул снова, впуская шерифа и кого-то еще, незнакомого. Запах шерифа – лес, бумага, оружейная смазка, лосьон для бритья, который перестали выпускать лет 10 назад – смешался с другим, чужим. Внутренний Волк внезапно очнулся и настороженно поднял уши. Крис повернулся на стуле и махнул главному служителю местного закона.

Следовавший за Митчем пришелец был молод и очень заметно чужероден – это можно было сказать и не внюхиваясь, только глянув раз на его одежду. От него тянуло недовольством, какой-то химией для укладки волос, дорогим дезодорантом, кожаной курткой и недоумением. Его можно было понять – кафе напоминало не столько закусочную, сколько антикварный магазин. Полки вдоль стен и столы украшали необычные безделушки из разных уголков мира. Абажуры на лампах были старые, «бабушкинские», с крупными розами, вдоль окон тянулись горшки с не особенно распространенными в этих широтах растениями, которые Люси любила добавлять в напитки клиентам. Крис к окнам близко не подходил, так как запахи щекотали чуткое обоняние, заставляя чихать. Одну стену занимала подробная карта их местности. В целом заведение было центром старого города и пленяло невероятным ощущением слегка захламленного уюта. В первое посещение Редфилд присмотрел себе второй с краю табурет у стойки, который вскоре окончательно за ними закрепился и помечался табличкой «резерв» в его отсутствие.

– Берни, доброе утро! – шериф радостно приземлился на соседний стул и протянул руку.  
– На любителя, – усмехнулся Редфилд, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Снова прислали подкрепление?  
– Ага, – Митч сделал Люси пару знаков и довольно улыбнулся. – Много вас, провинившихся, а больше ссылать некуда. А называется – «для повышения квалификации и обмена опытом».

Шериф, как всегда, лукавил: поставку новеньких он организовал себе сам, а его подшефный город с окрестностями уверенно держался в первой десятке по раскрываемости.

Повышатель квалификации, все еще стоящий за спиной нового начальства, возвел глаза к потолку и вздохнул.

– Я вообще-то здесь, если вы забыли.  
Он качнул головой и повернулся к Крису:  
– Леон Кеннеди.

Челка упала на правый глаз, и Леон отработанным движением откинул ее, чтобы не мешала. Глаза у него были серо-зеленые, обрамленные темными ресницами.

– Крис Редфилд, – Крис едва не сполз с табурета, чтобы пожать протянутую руку. В последний момент успел себя удержать. Волк тоже встрепенулся и безапелляционно выдал: «Пара».

«Иди нафиг, – подумал Крис. – Чего ты вообще проснулся до обеда?»  
«Пара», – наставительно повторил зверь и обиженно свернулся на дальнем краю сознания.  
– А «Берни»? – Леон перевел взгляд на шефа и обратно, голос прозвучал озадаченно.  
– Прозвище, – Крис поморщился, поспешно отнимая руку. – От «сенбернар».  
– А «сенбернар» почему? – Кеннеди сел на соседний с Крисом стул и вопросительно поднял брови.

Его близость волновала. Редфилд мысленно приказал себе не поворачиваться и даже не дышать в ту сторону. Хотя ничем таким особенным со стороны Кеннеди и не пахло – никаких тебе божественных запахов, про которые твердила сестрица и добрая половина волчьих сказок.

– Потому что регулярно достает из-под снега людей, – весело пояснил тем временем шериф.

Кеннеди фыркнул:  
– Вы придумали?

– Конечно, – шериф развеселился и хлопнул Редфилда по плечу, едва не уронив вместе с хрупким стулом. – Нюх как у собаки, а глаз как у орла. Он в нашем захолустье что угодно откопать может.

– Я вообще-то смотритель заповедника, – напомнил Крис. – А доставать людей из-под снега – мое хобби. Мне за него и не платят почти. Можно было придумать прозвище поинтереснее.

– Можно было, – согласился шериф.

Крис покачал головой, допил одним глотком остывший противный кофе, забрал термос и поднялся.

– Пойду я. Приятно было познакомиться, Кеннеди. Шериф, приятного дня.

«Что за внезапные мазохистские наклонности?» – поинтересовался Редфилд, унося себя и Волка, ставшего к полнолунию слишком активным, подальше от закусочной и внезапной «Пары». Волк обиженно насупился.

Туман на мгновение расступился перед ними, открывая старые здания из темно-коричневого кирпича, и снова сомкнулся за спиной.

***

По дороге к землянке номер 3, Крис старательно заметал следы – петлял, сыпал пеплом, частично шел по каменистому устью ручья. Особого смысла не было, но он запрещал себе совсем расслабиться. Годы, проведенные в полиции Нью-Йорка, были похожи на хождение по струне, натянутой между двумя небоскребами – было слишком много отчетов и очень внимательных глаз. И Клэр все твердила: «Иди в частные детективы, не придется объяснять, откуда ты информацию взял. Однажды они тебя поймают на вранье». Он в ответ объяснял, что дело во времени. Скольких он дотаскивал до больницы на руках в последние моменты... К частникам идут, когда уже поздно. Крис помнил все те разы, когда он приходил поздно...

Он держался долго, но однажды поддался на уговоры сестры и приехал проведать ее в этот туманный городок, вдохнул впервые за годы полной грудью и пошел искать работу. Теперь он числился единственным лесником и смотрителем на бешеные гектары почти непроходимых чащ, состоял на службе в полицейском участке в качестве эксперта по поиску пропавших в лесу, писал отчеты раз в год и пропавших находил раза в четыре больше, чем в полиции. Леса вокруг туманного города не терпели глупости и безалаберности, легко отводили глаза и заставляли наивных блуждать в трех шагах от цивилизации.

В землянке он опустошил термос, скинул одежду, выключил телефон, спрятал все под полом и перекинулся.

Волк радостно подпрыгнул на дальнем краю сознания и шагнул вперед.

– Ну, давай, друг, – сказал Крис, меняясь с ним местами. На четырех лапах бегать ему совсем не нравилось. – Патруль по обычному маршруту.

И расслабился, прячась в глубине волчьего сознания.

***

– И с чего мы должны верить, что вы – не маньяк с топором, решивший заманить нас в чащу?

Волк разразился хриплым карканьем. Он вообще последнее время проявлял чудеса в плане издания звуков. К сожалению, собеседник Криса, явно игравший в какой-то университетской спортивной команде, Волка не слышал.

Девушка, выглядывавшая из-за локтя пытливого юноши, закатила глаза. Редфилд вздохнул, кивнул покладисто и принялся загибать пальцы, чтобы было нагляднее:  
– Ну, давайте по порядку. У меня нет топора. Это раз. Во-вторых, вы и так в самой чаще, вас и заводить никуда не надо. Это два. Я лесник, так что трупы доставать из кустов и с полицией объясняться придется мне, это три. Так что лучше идите сами, очень вас прошу.

– И много находите? По кустам? – вступила девушка. Она была невысокого роста и коротко стрижена, напоминала подростка, но Крис чуял, что она старше. Впрочем, по лицам он возраст всегда плохо определял. Они с Волком вообще по лицам ничего толком не определяли.

– Обычно удается договориться и вывести путешественников раньше летального исхода, – Крис пожал плечами. – Либо уже вынести на руках. Между моментами, когда люди плохо таскают копыта и их откидывают, есть определенный промежуток. Так что последние останки, которые я здесь нашел, были двухвековой давности и почетно пылятся теперь в музее. Там даже имя мое написали.

Девушка уважительно кивнула, она пахла легкой заинтересованностью без капли страха. Парень же слегка опасался и явно желал покрасоваться. Что потом рассказывать приятелям, если из лесу тебя вывел лесник, а не маньяк с топором?

– Ладно, не хотите идти со мной – ваше священное право блудить в лесу самостоятельно. Заповедник, к сожалению, не закрыт для посещения. Иначе жизнь моя была бы проще, а то – то слет уфологов, то съезд ролевиков... В общем, выход вот в ту сторону, но вы все равно заблудитесь.

– Почему это? – парень снова выпятил грудь.

Крис даже рот открыл, чтобы пояснить подробно, но девушка быстро шагнула вперед, слегка толкнув плечом несговорчивого спутника. Пахнуло ее раздражением.

– Я с вами. Мне на учебу надо. Доведите меня, пожалуйста, до остановки.  
– С удовольствием, – кивнул Редфилд.  
– А я? – подал голос покидаемый спутник.  
– А ты можешь разведывать территорию дальше. Мистер Редфилд попозже найдет тебя и сдаст в музей. Если уфологии не заберут.

***

– Вы можете идти позади меня, будете видеть мои руки, – сказал Крис девушке чуть позже. Она мотнула головой, отчего стала похожа на взъерошенного воробья.  
– Я вас не боюсь.  
– С чего это?

Учитывая, что Крис был раза в три ее больше, интересно стало даже Волку. Она пожала плечами:  
– Слышу, что вы не врете.

Волк навострил уши и дернул носом – «Слышал?»  
– Слышите?  
– Ага, – она кивнула на ходу, перешагивая крупный корень. – Когда врут, голос искажается, будто плохую пластику слушаешь.  
– К сожалению, если кто-то не врет, это совсем не значит, что он говорит правду, – выдал Крис.  
– Ну да, правда – вещь глубоко субъективная, – она поправила лямки рюкзака на плечах. Редфилд предлагал помочь с ним, но хрупкая девица решительно отказалась, мотивируя тем, что так она себе это приключение не зачтет. Ох уж эти приключенцы…  
– С Бредом все будет в порядке?  
– Если будет вести себя аккуратно, то да. Смертельно ядовитых грибов у нас нет. Опасные животные только пробегами, к тому же у нас договор – бить людей копытом только за моей территорией. Маньяков тоже не наблюдал. Я часов через пять его проверю – может, одумается.

Девушка вздохнула.  
– Не факт, он бывает очень упрямым. Кстати, я Ребекка.  
– Очень приятно, – Крис протянул руку и аккуратно пожал тонкие пальцы. – На кого учитесь? Следователь?

Она хихикнула и покачала головой:  
– Думаете, только там можно применить мою способность? На медика я учусь.  
– Тоже полезно, – Редфилд кивнул, почесал в затылке. – Как тебя вообще угораздило?  
– Сама удивляюсь. Как-то очень однообразно стало: с учебы на работу, потом домой спать и все с начала. Друзья позвали в поход. Я хотела отказаться, а потом думаю: «А вдруг это оно самое?». Ну и вот. В итоге из пятерых нас поехало двое.

Она пригнулась под нависающей веткой и пнула подвернувшийся камешек.  
– А я подумала, что все равно – раз решила, значит, надо ехать. У меня есть газовый баллончик и курсы самообороны.  
– Смело, – Крис усмехнулся и отвел очередную ветку, чтобы Ребекке не пришлось нагибаться. – Зато воздухом подышала, развлеклась.  
– Ага, утопила телефон, натерла обе ноги…  
– Могу донести, – предложил Крис без всякой задней мысли, Волк фыркнул. – Тут уже недалеко.  
– Нет уж, спасибо, – девушка снова поправила лямки рюкзака. – Это, конечно, заманчиво. Но мне интереснее будет рассказывать про превозмогание и стертые ноги, чем про то, как меня таскали по лесу, как мешок с картошкой. Опять же стыдить буду тех, кто не поехал.

Редфилд рассмеялся – девчонка ему нравилась.  
– Если вдруг тебя снова потянет на приключения в наш район, – сказал он ей на прощание, все-таки отобрав рюкзак, чтобы загрузить в багажное отделение автобуса, – то меня можно найти в кафе «У Люси». Его все знают, одна из основных достопримечательностей, ему лет двести уже.  
– Надеюсь, еда посвежее. И ты постоянно там?  
– Я много ем, – сознался Редфилд. – Так что я или ем, или в лесу, или сплю. Сплю я тоже в лесу. А в лесу меня не найти.  
– Обалдеть, – девушка весело качнула головой. – Буду знать. Ну, до встречи, Крис.  
Редфилд чинно помахал вслед автобусу.  
«Вернется», – сказал Волк.  
– Конечно, – сказал Крис. – А приятеля ее надо к вечеру выманить.

***

Больше всего, что в старой своей работе, что в новой, Крис не любил отчеты. Но за первое место с ними уверенно состязались истерящие женщины и мужчины, сквозь слезы и сопли пытающиеся пояснить, кого посеяли. Учитывая, что им с Волком эти вопли и стенания практически никак не помогали, испытание было очень тяжелым.

– Мэм, пожалуйста, начните сначала. Ваша дочь вышла из дома в… – повторил он терпеливо.

Самым противным было, когда от этих рыдающих пахло ложью. Или торопливо смытой кровью. Миссис Уильямс, поймавшая его за метафорическую пуговицу в законный обед у Люси, хотя бы пахла страхом и беспокойством. Крис пытался не злиться, но всем телом чувствовал, как утекают секунды.

Люси протерла стойку перед ними и заботливо положила бланк заявления о пропаже человека и ручку – обед Крису портили далеко не первый раз, схема была отработана. С минуты на минуту еще должен был прибежать из соседнего здания кто-нибудь от шерифа.

На середине заполнения заявления нос порядком уже задолбавшегося Редфилда выловил в окружающей среде запах Кеннеди. И запах усиливался. Волк заинтересованно потянул носом.

«Цыц!» – скомандовал ему Крис.  
«Пара», – не согласился Волк.

Плюхнувшийся на стул рядом с миссис Уильямс стажер (или кто он там у них?) Кеннеди был пока не задолбавшийся, но уже явно недовольный. Кроме химии для волос, от него пахло приличным кофе, металлом и раздражением.

– Прислали в помощь, – бросил он коротко. – Сказали набираться опыта.

Судя по тону, он явно сомневался, что почерпнет от Криса что-нибудь важное и вообще не понимал, причем тут Крис – лесного хозяйства поиск людей не касался.

Волк едва слюной не капал, но, слава Первым, хотя бы молчал. Редфилду хотелось побиться башкой о столешницу, потому что этот цирк был выше его сил.

Кеннеди меж тем стер с морды выражение тоскливой обреченности, отобрал недозаполненную форму, кашлянул, привлекая внимание женщины, и принялся задавать крайней идиотичности вопросы. Дамочка смотрела на него как туземец на стеклянные бусы, но перестала рыдать и начала отвечать членораздельно.

Запах спокойной уверенности с нотками раздражения, который притащил с собой Кеннеди, забил все остальные запахи у стойки – и дрянной кофе, и пригорелую яичницу и легкую досаду посетителя, измазавшегося кетчупом. Редфилд вдохнул полной грудью и потянулся к остывшему обеду.

Через пять минут у них была фотография, описание одежды девочки, примерный маршрут ее передвижения, краткий список ее друзей с телефонами и адресами, а также ее почти спокойная уже мамаша, пьющая ромашковый чай.

– Неплохо, – сказал Крис, поднимаясь. Бросил купюру на столешницу, кивнул Люси и двинулся к выходу.

– Отправить ориентировку? – деловито поинтересовался Кеннеди, шагая в ногу и помахивая заполненной бумажкой. Крис усмехнулся:  
– Кому? Все уже здесь… Надо начать с дома.  
– А кинологи? – Леон вопросительно поднял бровь. Волк неодобрительно заворчал, Крис поморщился. Собак они не любили оба и встречали полную взаимность.  
– Звони сам, я не люблю собак, – бросил Редфилд на ходу, скоростью движения давая понять, что ждать не будет. Леон скрипнул зубами, но даже не выругался. Впрочем, был еще не вечер.

***

Поездка была мучительно долгой. Сколько лет уже, а Крис все не мог привыкнуть, что надо ездить на куче штампованного железа, когда ногами раза в три быстрее. Они с Волком изнывали. Кеннеди, узнавший у шерифа номер кинологической службы и уже поговоривший с «собачниками», косился, от него тянуло легким волнением, морским дезодорантом и раздражением. Раздражение после общения с кинологами усилилось, видимо, там тоже не сильно хотели увидеться с Редфилдом. Потом долго приходилось собак успокаивать.

Миссис Уильямс, притихшая на заднем сидении, пахла чем-то медицинским и ромашкой.

***

Уильямсы обитали в новом спальном районе, втиснувшемся между старым городом и лесом. Вырубать деревья никто не разрешил, но и строить тоже не запретили, так что кукольные домишки ютились практически друг у друга на крышах и являли собой зрелище странное и забавное. Крис сильно сомневался, что построек хватит надолго – туманный город не любил суеты, тесноты и людей, изображающих благообразность.

Запах девочки ударил в нос сразу же, стоило открыть дверь машины. Конфеты, трава, потекшая паста из ручки… Он покрутился и нашел самый свежий след.

– Ты куда?  
Ох, точно. Он же не один. Вот поэтому он и не любил работать с напарниками – он их постоянно где-нибудь забывал. К тому же у него был Волк, куда еще живность?

Волк презрительно фыркнул и напомнил: «Пара».  
«Иди к черту», – мысленно посоветовал ему Крис, а вслух сказал:  
– Мне надо осмотреться. Начинай без меня.

На этот раз вслед ему все же донеслось сдержанное ругательство. Крис завернул за ограду и перешел на степенный бег.

Девчонка утром ушла гулять вроде как с подругами, обещала быть к обеду. Часа в три нагруженная домашними делами, как самосвал, мамочка очнулась и начала искать свое чадо. Телефон чада не отвечал, подружки дружно говорили, что вообще ее не видели и никуда не собирались.

Странные подружки, конечно. Сестрицыны обычно все говорили, что она у них, когда мама начинала искать. Прямо все впятером говорили, что она у них, спит, вышла или в ванной. Плохо у сестры было с планированием…

Можно было бы вытряхнуть души из подружек, но пока Крису не хотелось встречаться с кем-то еще.

В конце улицы он свернул в слегка прореженную людьми часть леса, что именовалась парком, и принялся петлять между деревьев. Пользуясь тем, что в привычном тумане и среди стволов никто его не видит, увеличил темп. Волк фыркнул – для него все еще было слишком медленно.

Вскоре к следу присоединился другой. Крис остановился принюхаться. Очень молодой мужчина. Нет, он прошел не позже. И не раньше. Они определенно шли рядом.

Он на ходу набрал свежезаписанный номер Кеннеди и прицепил беспроводную гарнитуру к уху.

– Где ты? – поинтересовался временный напарник. И без запаха можно было определить, что раздражен он до крайности.  
– Иду по следу, – даже не соврал Крис. – У девчонки есть парень? С ней был какой-то парень. Точного описания нет.  
– Перезвоню, – лаконично отозвался Кеннеди и отключился. Перезвонил он через пару минут.  
– Мать про парня ничего не знает. В комнате никаких записок или зацепок. Вещи на месте. Не похоже, чтобы с матерью были проблемы.  
– То есть не сбежала, – кивнул Редфилд на ходу.  
– Угу, – задумчиво протянул Кеннеди. – Пойду к ее лучшей подружке. Она на соседней улице живет. Ты со мной?  
– Нет уж, с меня все равно толку нет в таких делах.  
Кеннеди шумно выдохнул.  
– Будут новости – позвоню.

Малолетки покружили по парку, посидели у пруда, оставляя в запахе клоки возбуждения и восторга.

«Подростки», – вздохнул Крис, качая головой.

Следы углублялись в самую густую часть парка. Он покрутил головой, ухмыльнулся, и перешел почти на полную свою скорость. Шелестела листва над головой, подошва кроссовок опускалась на траву почти беззвучно, влажная земля пружинила под ногами. Волк ликовал.

Под раскидистым дубом пришлось остановиться и покрутиться вокруг – пахло злостью и разочарованием, немного страхом. А потом следы разделились. Парень ушел вправо, унося с собой злость, девочка – влево. На старом пне она присела поплакать, потом двинулась дальше.

В гарнитуре заиграл рингтон, заставив Криса вздрогнуть.  
– Редфилд слушает.  
– Есть у нее парень, – сообщил Кеннеди. – Еду к нему. Где ты?  
– В парке, – лаконично отозвался Крис. – Она с ним поругалась, и они разошлись в разные стороны.  
– И что теперь не ехать? – поинтересовался напарник. Интонации были непонятны ни Крису, ни Волку.  
– Подожди минутку.

Крис снял гарнитуру с уха и прислушался. Большую часть времени от звуков приходилось абстрагироваться, чтобы голова не взорвалась. Теперь он слышал все – как скребутся мыши, грызет орех белка, недовольно сопит в гарнитуре Кеннеди… И паническое сердцебиение.

– Эй! – рявкнул он. – Мэгги! Ты здесь?!  
– Помогите! Я тут, внизу! – послышалось невдалеке.  
– Не надо пугать бойфренда. Я ее нашел, – сказал Крис, надевая гарнитуру.

***

Мэгги умудрилась свалиться в яму с земляными краями, неизвестно кем и когда выкопанную. Да еще и ногу подвернуть. Крис извозился весь, пока вытаскивал девчонку на поверхность. Она вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой, да так и не отпустила до самого выхода из парка, где уже ждали временный напарник, взволнованная мать, зашуганная подружка, «Скорая помощь» и неизвестно откуда взявшаяся журналистка из местной газетенки.

Оторвав наконец от себя цепкие девичьи пальцы, Крис передал девицу в руки матери и специалистов и отошел наблюдать объятия и счастливые рыдания на безопасное расстояние. Именно из-за таких моментов он когда-то терпел тонны бумаги и километры заплаканных мамаш.

Кеннеди подошел и молча встал рядом, даже пачку салфеток протянул, хотя куртке и штанам требовалась хорошая чистка, а самому Редфилду – душ. Крис кивнул в благодарность.

От временного напарника тянуло заинтересованным недоумением.  
– Как ты ее нашел? – спросил он.  
– По запаху, – честно сказал Редфилд. Кеннеди скривился:  
– Очень смешно.  
– Правда, – сказал Крис, поворачиваясь и заглядывая ему в глаза. – Тебе еще в участке не успели рассказать, что ли?

Зря спросил, конечно, новеньким не принято было рассказывать что-то кроме жизненно важных вещей. К тому же, отчего-то совершенно не хотелось врать и изворачиваться – туманный город его разбаловал.

Кеннеди иронично приподнял бровь, и Крис в очередной раз пожалел, что они с Волком отвратно читают по глазам и лицам.

– У нас в роду через одного такие, – Крис пожал плечами. – От индейских предков досталось.  
– Хм, – сказал Кеннеди. – А в отчете что писать?  
– Как обычно – «осмотр местности с привлечением службы лесного надзора».

***

– Нос, ты занят? – Джилл Валентайн оперлась на стойку рядом, не утруждаясь приветствиями. Все в участке точно знали, что звонить Крису бесполезно, а также в какое время его можно найти в закусочной Люси. У них даже график висел на стене.

– Для тебя всегда время найдется.  
– Тогда в участок, – она отлипла от стойки и поманила пальцем. Редфилд допил чай и поспешил следом.  
– Мы подозреваем жену в убийстве мужа. Любовник клянется, что они были вместе. Но я ему не верю. Думаю, это она. Муж над ней как только не измывался, я б его давно прикончила на ее месте, – говорила Джилл на ходу и совала ему под нос фотографии. – И ведь так, что не прищучишь…

Блондинка на фото была хороша, но вид имела несколько затравленный. Мужик выглядел инженером с засекреченного завода, который солнечного света не видел никогда. Но что-то такое было в нем... звериное.  
– Он в допросной? – Редфилд ткнул пальцем в фото.  
– Ага, там Кевин, – она махнула рукой.  
– Отлично.

Кевин Рейман, главный красавец управления, повернулся на звук открывающейся двери и состроил Редфилду недовольную гримасу. Пахло от него потом, усталостью, раздражением и остатками одеколона. Если бы парень знал, удавился бы от стыда. Крис весело поздоровался и свалился на свободный стул.

За зеркальной стеной было тихо, спустя пару мгновений вошла Джилл, а следом «набирающийся опыта» Кеннеди. Волк мечтательно вздохнул, но от комментариев воздержался. Крис мысленно показал ему кулак и обрубил все лишнее, оставив только человека напротив.

Очкастый заволновался – возможно, что-то слышал про Криса, возможно – просто из-за появления нового персонажа. Редфилд улавливал почти незаметные глазу микродвижения, изменения в пульсе и дыхании. Если б не смотрел специально, то мог бы и пропустить. Он слишком хорошо владел собой для выбранного образа. Волк ощетинился и зарычал.

От очкастого пахло чистящими средствами так, что слезились глаза. Но где-то глубоко под тяжелым тошнотворным запахом притаился другой, тонкий и сладковатый – запах чужой крови. От него не пахло женщиной, не пахло близостью, только этой кровью и отбеливателем.

Он врал виртуозно, нигде себе не противоречил, не повторял заученных фраз, но Крис слышал фальшь, чуял самодовольство и презрение. 

Он молча встал, кивнул Рейману и вышел. В спину пахнуло удивлением, волнением, подозрением и облегчением.

На вдову можно было особенно и не смотреть, но он заглянул. Знакомая полицейская, проводившая допрос, кивнула ему и продолжила объяснять женщине, что все поймут ее и никто не осудит. Та смотрела в стену над плечом собеседницы, взгляд был отсутствующим.

От нее пахло ужасом, застарелым отчаянием, впитавшимся в каждую клетку кожи, и растерянностью.

Иногда она разжимала сухие губы и говорила, что не убивала. И не врала.  
– Мужика проверь, – сказал он Джилл в коридоре. – Нюхом чую, это он. А она видела.

Валентайн подняла брови:  
– Но его до и после в другом месте видели – не мог так быстро добраться. К нему вопросов как раз не было...  
– Она точно ни при чем. Ей психиатр нужен.  
– Едет, – она вздохнула. – Уверен?

Редфилд кивнул:  
– Чувак слишком хорошо держится, насквозь фальшивый весь. И не было у них ничего. Пусть вообще его шериф по своим каналам проверит. Зуб даю – что-то на нем еще висит.  
– Понятно, – девушка медленно кивнула, явно прикидывая варианты. – Будем копать. Спасибо.

Назад он шел под прицелом знакомого взгляда.  
– И он не ошибается? – спросил голос Кеннеди, и Редфилд едва удержался от того, чтобы повернуться.  
– Если сказал «нюхом чую», то не ошибается, – ответила Джилл. – Наш нюхач шикарно читает людей… При этом социальные навыки у него нулевые.  
– Я не заметил.

Голос его звучал странно – задумчиво, с какими-то непонятными нотками. Валентайн фыркнула.  
– И не надо так смотреть... Ты не видела, куда Кевин дел мой телефон?  
«К черту», – сказал Крис заинтересовавшемуся было Волку и хлопнул дверью участка.

***

За ужином к нему присоединился шериф, как всегда, когда ему не терпелось поделиться чем-то свежевызнанным. Любовь шерифа к своей скромной персоне Крис понимал с трудом. Когда попадаешь в поле зрения человека, который все замечает и хочет все знать, всегда волнительно. Сестрица утверждала, что шерифу больше не с кем делиться в их местности:  
– С подчиненными — не по рангу, а ты вроде как и не совсем чужой, и не его подшефный.

Расправляясь с мясными пирогом, Митч поведал, что никто из его каналов не может точно сказать, отчего Кеннеди занесло в их глушь. У всех в старом городе, включая шерифа, имелись вполне понятные, пусть и не всегда очевидные или общеизвестные причины переселиться в их местность. Кто-то слишком много замечал, кто-то умел вскрывать любые замки и не стеснялся этим пользовался, кто-то делал не совсем удачные предсказания злым и обидчивым людям… Многих город принял в свои объятия и укрыл от остального мира, чтобы насладиться их странностями сам.

– А этот чист, как младенец, – подытожил шериф. – К тому же, сдается мне, Берни, мальчик непростой.  
– Чем же он вам так не понравился? – Редфилд тоже воздал должное пирогу.  
– Наоборот. Ты же знаешь, как я новичков гоняю. А на этого рука не поднимается.  
– Может, он просто обаятельный?

Шериф скривился, невербально сообщая, что думает на этот счет. На самом деле было и впрямь странно – старый хрыч не был склонен к любви с первого взгляда, а уж если ничего не нарыл... Шериф обладал очень зорким глазом, внешностью безобидного простака и неуемным любопытством, за которое, по слухам, и оказался вдали от цивилизации. Впрочем, его явно мало смущала эта телепортация по служебной лестнице – он все так же оставался в курсе всего. Офицеру Кеннеди от родственника, с которым он вроде как раньше и не общался вообще, перепал в наследство дом в черте города. Состояние дома было в промежутке между «молит о ремонте» и «сжечь, чтобы не мучился», так что причина выглядела как-то жиденько. При этом дом даже не фигурировал ни в каких разборках о наследстве, собственности или вандализме, хотя стоял закрытый не один десяток лет. Другой причины для переезда шериф пока не нашел и подумывал набиться к новичку в гости с дружеским обыском.

– Вот, смотри, – шериф поковырялся в кармане форменной куртки и кинул на стол фотографию. Человек на снимке был очень похож на Леона, только много старше и суровее.  
– Старичок — подозреваю, что потерянный дедушка нашего мальчика — сколотил состояние на омоложении богатых и знаменитых. Этого... как его? Певец, в общем, такой, с лохмами. Помнишь?

Митч руками попытался изобразить лохмы. Крис вопросительно поднял брови.  
– В группе поет, за сколько-то на Марс, в кино снимался...

Редфилд моргнул левым глазом, потом правым. Шериф махнул рукой:  
– Какое ты бескультурье. Племянница моя увлекается. В общем, мужик уже лет тридцать выглядит на двадцать. Тоже какой-то курс проходил в заведении нашего покойного земляка.

– А копию завещания вы не раздобыли? Небось, дед Леону денег завещал, если наследник в его дряхлой хибарке покантуется. Дальние малознакомые родственники, они такие, с приколами. Особенно если богатые.  
– Уж больно нотариус сложный попался, – вздохнул шериф. – И есть подозрение, что зарабатывал он больше, чем писал в документах.. Но денег не нашли. Даже тех, за которые в налоговой расписывался. Семьи не было. Дорогих любовниц не было, жил в отеле. Путешествовал часто, но вроде как не на такие суммы. В общем, сплошные загадки. Нашему новенькому, по моим сведениям, перепала довольно небольшая сумма. Не такая, за которую можно сняться с перспективного места и махнуть к нам... А может, он как та твоя подружка?

Крис пару раз моргнул, переключаясь на новую мысль, потом нахмурился – он за собой действующих подружек не помнил.  
– Которая?  
– У которой юбка десять сантиметров круглый год и которую я все мечтаю за что-нибудь посадить.  
– А с чего она моя подружка?  
– С того, что ты единственный от нее отбился.  
– На меня просто не действует, – Редфилд пожал плечами. – Точнее, у меня аллергия – чихать тянет.  
– Счастливчик, из участка она даже одного «голубка» уломала.

Крис фыркнул – было очень похоже на Джесс.  
– Не, Леон пахнет как человек. Тут что-то другое.  
– Она, кстати, в городе снова. Когда встретишь, скажи ей глянуть на парня, но руки не тянуть. Может, скажет что полезное.  
– А что Люси?

Митч только рукой махнул.  
– А то ты ее не знаешь. Сплошные загадки, а не показания.  
– Потому что это был не допрос, – сообщила возникшая рядом Люси, подливая им кофе. – Кстати, тебе сестра звонила, передавала, что она в порядке и скоро приедет. А мальчика оставьте в покое. Он сам все расскажет потом. Ему явно хочется рассказать...

Она послала Крису многозначительный взгляд. Волк поежился. Митч опасно сощурился, а Крис едва удержался от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу.  
– А я сегодня встретил в лесу девушку, которая слышит ложь, – поспешил он перевести тему.  
– И где она? – шериф милостиво переключился. Люси послала Редфилду всезнающую улыбку и ушла в кухню.  
«Кстати, напомни сходить за этим ее приятелем в лес», – сказал Крис Волку и принялся описывать Ребекку.

***

Волк был умен. Весь день он со своим Вторым не спорил. А под вечер убаюкал тихим рычанием и сбежал через свою дверь. Бесшерстный мог думать что угодно, но Волк знал, что встретить Пару – великая удача. Многие волки ведь так и остаются одиноки.

Повезло – от логова местного вожака бесшерстных Пара ушел на своих лапах, и Волк нашел эту тонкую сладкую нить запаха, приглушенную людьми, псами и еще какой-то мелочью, железом и резиной. Он понесся за ней, жадно вдыхая будоражащий аромат. Волк был счастлив.

Когда запах загустел вокруг так, что казался осязаемым, он сбавил шаг и осторожно выглянул из-за ограды.

Пара сидел на ступенях у дома. У него был хороший дом – удаленный от остальных, скрытый деревьями. И двор был хороший – большой, с высокой травой и густыми кустами, в таких было хорошо прятаться. За запахом Пары угадывался другой запах – древности, заброшенности и чего-то еще. Волк не смог сразу разобрать, и оставил на потом. Прятаться он не стал. Оставил метку на угловом дереве и шагнул во двор.

Вокруг Пары лежали куски дерева, он что-то из них собирал и настолько был своим занятием увлечен, что не заметил, как Волк вышел на тропу, ведущую к жилищу. Волк шел медленно и осторожно, всеми способами показывая, что не представляет угрозы. Пары-бесшерстные были все-таки не волки – не в меру пугливы. А у этой Пары было еще огненное железо. На Волке все быстро затягивались – что такое разорванная кожа для того, кто перестраивает все кости за пару минут? – но получать он их все равно не любил.

Пара крутил в руках ветку, и пахло от него злостью. Потом и вовсе кинул подальше, рыкнул слово, которое любил в гневе рычать Второй Волка. И почему эта Пара Второму не понравилась?

Волк бросился за палкой бездумно и поймал в полете, едва сжав зубами, чтобы не повредить.

Пара замер. От него запахло веселым удивлением. Правильная Пара.

– Привет, приятель, – сказал он. – Только не грызи ее, ладно? Это мое будущее кресло-качалка. Я за него весь аванс отдал.

Волк опустил голову, прижал уши и двинулся вперед, к протянутой лапе Пары. С каждый шагом и вдохом запах нарастал, клубился вокруг Волка легкой дымкой. В него вмешивались запахи травы, дерева, обработанного какой-то людской дрянью, сладкой едой, которую Второй ел по утрам... Волк по-прежнему не понимал, что в Паре не нравилось Ему. Они явно были одной породы.

Он ткнулся носом Паре в ладонь, выпустил из пасти палку так, что она легла во вторую лапу Пары.

– Спасибо! Какой умный! Какой молодец!

Пара скалился, но пахло от него радостью. Волк на мгновение замер, когда чужие пальцы коснулись шеи, но тут же напомнил себе – «Пара», – и расслабился. Растекся под ласкающими руками, даже перевернулся и подставил под ласку живот.

От Пары пахло Домом.

***

По пути в логово Волк сделал круг, повалялся в траве, потерся о деревья и даже и выкупался в противно пахнущем пруду. Стоило Бесшерстному учуять на нем знакомый запах, как Он начал бы на ночь запираться в подвале. Теперь, когда Волк приручал Пару, надо было быть осторожным. К тому же, подвал он терпеть не мог.

***

Утром Крис проспал. А еще тошнотворно пах тиной.  
«Вот скотина блохастая, – думал он, пытаясь смыть запах. – Кстати, надо средством от блох обработаться».

Люси покрутила его чашку в тонких пальцах, покривила губы, раздумывая.  
– Сегодня произойдет что-то важное, – изрекла она и долила наконец кофе. – И неожиданное.

Как она умудрялась гадать по несуществующей кофейной гуще, Крис понять не мог. Предсказания были правдивые, но бесполезные.

– А что тут ожиданное, если последние две недели по лесам люди в шапках из фольги бродят? Хорошее хоть?  
– Думаю, да.

Она поставила перед ним тарелку с пряниками и ушла дальше вдоль стойки вместе с кофейником. Редфилд выудил пряник в форме летающей тарелки, усмехнулся и мстительно откусил. Съезд уфологов его уже порядком достал, каждый третий умудрялся заблудиться в трех соснах. Все искали Ведьмин овраг. Точнее, «место приземления неопознанного летающего объекта». Мало ему было любителей «Ведьмы из Блэр», что бегали по лесу с камерами круглый год и развешивали по веткам поделки сомнительной культурной ценности.

Волк встрепенулся, и Крис, вынырнув из задумчивости, запоздало узнал запах.

– Доброе утро, – сказал Кеннеди, присаживаясь рядом.  
– Доброе, – кивнул Крис.  
– Тебе тоже лень готовить? – новый сотрудник полиции смотрел чуть мутным ото сна взглядом, склонив голову к плечу. От него пахло зубной пастой, средствами для укладки и чем-то еще, знакомым, но неуловимым.

Ему почему-то хотелось ответить максимально развернуто.  
– Да, – сказал Крис, наступая на горло рвущейся песне. Но тут же позорно добавил:  
– Боюсь дом спалить.

Собеседник улыбнулся.  
– Я как-то спалил. Не дом, правда, кухню.

Сказано было тихо, почти заговорщицки. Как большая тайна. Хотя Редфилд был точно уверен, что эту фразу слышали в участке уже все.  
Волк фыркнул.

***

– Это очень странный город. Здесь ты либо через полгода уже коренной, либо ты не задержишься вообще. Унесет дальше, как лист на ветру. И туман этот. Каждый год приезжают ученые, диссертации пишут – не должно тут тумана быть, но откуда-то он берется. Экстрасенсы всякие съезжаются…

Они шли по лесу плечом к плечу. В человеческом теле было неудобно пролезать между веток, да еще с попутчиком. Получалось медленно, но Крис не жаловался, только ловил Кеннеди, когда тот спотыкался об очередной корень или заносил ботинок над чьим-нибудь жилищем.

Леон поднял брови.  
– С духами общаются, – продолжал Крис вдохновенно – самого раздражало, но закрыть пасть не было никаких сил. – Говорят, их тут толпы бродят, и все адекватные и разговорчивые… А сейчас вон уфологи эти, тарелку ищут…

Попутчик едва заметно поежился и обвел взглядом неприветливые вершины сосен. Очередной корень рванулся под ногу, и Редфилд привычно протянул руку, чтобы поддержать за локоть. Леон раздраженно сдул со лба челку:  
– Спасибо. Сегодня все ноги левые. А что, была тарелка?  
– А фиг знает. Но место называется Ведьмин овраг. Ведьмы, да простят меня уфологи, мне как-то ближе. Хотя про ведьм тоже нелогично…

Леон весело фыркнул:  
– Это чем же?  
– По легенде они там устраивали свои шабаши. В мировой практике шабаши обычно на горах устраивали – и ретироваться проще в случае чего, на метле-то, и отпугивать случайных зрителей огнями в ночи тоже удобно, и крестьян с вилами за версту видно. Да и к ночным духам ближе… В общем, в овраге – это не практично. Но и на место, где что-то рухнуло, тоже не похоже. А место жутковатое само по себе.

А еще в том районе несколькими годами ранее устраивал свои сборища культ, как они считали, природы, под руководством старушенции, управляющей растениями. Но об этом факте Крис, естественно, умолчал. Да и вспоминать, как он еще неделю из себя выковыривал занозы, было неприятно.

– Чем? – Леон явно заинтересовался и снова чуть не поцеловался с землей.  
– Я лучше покажу, – вздохнул Крис, остановился и прикинул, как лучше пройти. – Это надо видеть.

Ведьмин овраг был и не овраг особенно. По большому счету, идеально круглая площадка ниже основного уровня леса, словно что-то круглое из-под земли аккуратно вытащили и верхний слой просел. Даже деревья по краям остались, только изогнулись причудливо, почти в узлы завязались. В центре ветер ходил по кругу, не выпуская звуки и запахи за «борта». В том месте Крис начинал чувствовать себя человеком – полуглухим и почти не чувствующим запахов. Оно не было враждебным, только чужеродным, словно они влезали на чужую территорию с совершенно другими законами.

Он остановился у края, наблюдая, как попутчик осторожно спускается вниз и с любопытством оглядывается, касается деревьев, рассматривает почву под ногами.

Редфилд вздохнул и сунул руки поглубже в карманы: «Патруль, простите за каламбур, пошел лесом».

По большому счету, можно было уже сворачиваться, но заставить себя пока не получилось. Подлый Волк усмехался, но молчал. Как так получилось, что они пошли в лес с Леоном, так и не всплывало в памяти. Новый полицейский оказывал на мозг странное анестезирующее действие. Похоже действовала сестрица, но Клэр всегда была центром любой компании – рано или поздно вся планетная система начинала крутиться вокруг нее, освещенная ее светом. Кеннеди же больше напоминал теплое невесомое одеяло, ложащееся на плечи и принимающее форму этих плеч. Клэр все всё выбалтывали, потому что та была восхитительна, Леону все всё выбалтывали, потому что тот казался своим. Словно он и так все знал, просто подзабыл. Хотя восхитительности это не отменяло.

Полицейский все изучал с упрямством и восторгом типично городского жителя, любящего канал «National geographic». Шума и лишних телодвижений было много, но детский восторг подкупал. Возможно, Крис подсознательно надеялся, что неуклюжесть в условиях пересеченной местности вызовет хоть какое-то раздражение у них с Волком? Если так, то подсознание дало маху, они оба умилялись – кажется, даже втроем, вместе с самим лесом – будто несмышленому щенку, делающему первые шаги.

На привале Леон почти не давал Крису есть, выспрашивая про деревья и овраг. Редфилд терпеливо отвечал и подытожил разговор:  
– Только не ходи туда сам, ладно? Там я, скорее всего, не смогу найти.

Впрочем, там, скорее всего, мог найти Кевин – насколько Крис помнил, тот уже ощупал телефон новенького. Рейман обладал свойством чувствовать кратчайший путь до предмета. Но только того предмета, который он хорошо помнил и держал в руках. Потому у Кевина в мобильном были фотографии всех телефонов коллег, и шериф заставил его перещупать все экспонаты городского музея. Но этого Кеннеди знать не следовало.

Спутник удивленно поднял брови и рассмеялся.  
– Я буду очень стараться.  
– Лучше кое-что другое покажу.

Когда они вышли из леса с уже пустым термосом, обмотанные паутиной, у Леона тут же зазвонил телефон. Перерыв закончился – лес и город снова взяли кого-то поиграться.

***

Заканчивалась неделя с тех пор как обреченное «Пара» сотрясло воздух. Ранним утром Крис гипнотизировал кофе и пытался по примеру Люси прочитать в нем, когда же ему выпускать Волка в лес, чтобы было не слишком заметно изменение в расписании. За окнами привычно плескался туман, похожий на белое море.

В полицейском участке работы, кажется, не было вообще, потому как Кеннеди завел моду с утра таскаться за ним по лесу хвостом и существенно сократил лицом и прической поголовье пауков. За это время он успел сменить свои щегольские ботинки на более экономичный вариант «такие не жалко» и сократил количество употребляемых средств для волос до одного, так как, вопреки рекламе, против веток, пауков и прочих лесных достопримечательностей косметическая индустрия была бессильна.

Отвадить попутчика все так же не хватало ни аргументов, ни душевных сил. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что он еще лучше, чем казался изначально. Леон умел задавать правильные вопросы и слушать на них ответы.

«Если привыкнуть, действовать перестанет», – сказал Крис Волку. Зверь кивнул, издавая непонятный звук. Если бы Редфилд не знал, что его попутчик по жизни смеяться не способен, расценил бы звук как мерзкое хихиканье.

В бесшерстной ипостаси, да еще с прицепом с челкой, коэффициент полезной деятельности слегка упал, да и патрулировать получалось не все – много куда человеческое существо, в особенности его размеров, залезть было не способно. Зачем Крис вообще эти чащи патрулировал, он и сам себе толком сказать не мог, но таков был заведенный им порядок и неубиваемая вера в людскую тупость и пронырливость.

– Надеюсь, на этой неделе апокалипсисов не предвидится, – сказал он Волку. – Мы к ним совершенно не готовы.  
– Чего-чего? – Леон плюхнулся на стул рядом и сонно улыбнулся – от него, как всегда, пахло зубной пастой, лаком для волос, Парой и радостью. – Доброе утро. Люси, можно мне вашего чудесного кофе?

Из-за Криса вставать Кеннеди приходилось на несколько часов раньше, и первые пару километров он проходил, почти не раскрывая глаз.  
– Хоть кто-то меня ценит, – хозяйка заведения с намеком посмотрела на Криса и выставила на стойку одну чашку.  
– Ты же знаешь, я боготворю твой кофе, только им я и жив, – тут же среагировал Редфилд. – Ну и стейками, конечно. Без них я бы вообще кони двинул.

Даже душой не покривил. Учитывая, сколько сил и энергии требовалось, чтобы перекинуться, Крис удивлялся, что у него остается время на что-то кроме еды. Люси смилостивилась, и на стойке появилась вторая чашка с блюдцем. На салфетке было бегло нарисовано маленькое сердечко. Редфилд нахмурился и бросил взгляд на Люси, та одними глазами указала на туман за окном.

– Догоняй, – бросил Крис, отхлебнул кофе и поспешно слез с табурета.

Джессика обнаружилась на противоположной стороне улицы, туман ласково обнимал ее за колени.

– Привет, Крисси! – она даже постаралась изобразить радость, хотя пахла легкой досадой и феромонами. Крис потер резко зачесавшийся нос. От ее феромонов его всегда тянуло чихать.

– До меня дошли слухи, что ты меня искал...  
– Еще как. И я искал, и шериф... Особенно шериф. Как я помню, мы договаривались...

Девушка убрала за ухо выбившуюся прядь и возвела очи к мутному кругу фонарного света над ними:  
– Я слабая женщина. Что я должна делать, если он сам ко мне липнет?  
– Грешно пользоваться чужим идиотизмом.

Джессика – для него она всегда выглядела длинноногой брюнеткой с пухлыми губами, – надула эти самые губы:  
– Люди на этом карьеру в политике и религии строят, а мне только, чтобы выжить. Почему всем можно, а мне — нет?  
– Потому что мэр и, что главное, шериф – против того, чтобы ты в очередной раз заездила мэрского сына до больницы.  
– Звучит-то как, «мэрский сын»! – девушка взмахнула рукой. – Ладно. Если снова полезет, я его выпну. Но не обещаю, что парень в петлю не полезет. Он вообще впечатлительный такой...  
– Подробностей не надо, очень тебя прошу, – Крис поморщился. – Еще одно дело есть – можешь заработать у шерифа очков...

Она внезапно улыбнулась, придвинулась ближе и сверкнула вертикальным зрачком.  
– Это никак не связано с тем чудесным мальчиком, что сверлил тебе спину с такой завистью? – между ее губ промелькнул розовый язычок. – Хотя, возможно, это ревность...

Волк зарычал и именно этим удержал Криса от того же. Состряпав на лице максимально скучающее выражение – больше, чем охмурять кого-то, Джесс любила охмурять только кого-то чужого, – Редфилд выдал:  
– Это новенький в участке.

Девушка сразу скисла – даже запах феромонов слегка потускнел. Она и так была у шерифа на плохом счету, очередной проступок мог закончиться чем угодно.  
– Да-да, только смотреть, трогать нельзя. Митч как раз и просил глянуть – не твоей ли породы?

Джессика свела брови и обдала его удивлением.  
– А то бы ты с ним рядом сидел, если б он был из наших.

Она обошла Криса и прошагала поближе к кафе, сощурилась – зрачок снова стал вертикальным. Заинтересованность ее, на удивление, ощущалась чисто научной.

– Хм. Не похож, – протянула она задумчиво. – Слишком четкий он, наши двоятся немного по краям. Там что-то другое.  
– Ясно, спасибо, Джесс.  
– Всегда пожалуйста. Шерифу мой пламенный. И пусть разблокирует мои кредитки.

Крис только успел рот открыть, чтобы пообещать передать, как девушка потянулась вперед и запечатлела на нем очень громкий и театральный поцелуй. Даже слегка его развернула, чтобы смотрелось эффектнее. Волк возмущенно взвыл, а Редфилд с тоской подумал, что оттирать с лица ее суперстойкую помаду теперь разве что ершиком, а куртку – только стирать. А лучше сжечь. Суккуб растворилась в ночи, а к Крису подошел Леон и протянул пачку салфеток. Это уже входило у него в привычку.

– Мне сказали беречься амарантов, – сообщил он, глядя в сторону и зарываясь подбородком в шарф, от него веяло раздражением. – Люси нагадала.  
– Амарантов? – аккуратно спросил Крис, возехая салфетками по лицу.  
– Птички такие, они тут даже близко не водятся, – Кеннеди мельком бросил на него взгляд и все-таки улыбнулся.  
– Блин. Дай сюда.

Леон, не мудрствуя лукаво, смял из салфеток аналог ершика и этой конструкцией прошелся по Крису, едва не перестроив ему челюсть.  
– Значит, исключим зоопарк из твоего расписания, – заключил Крис, когда экзекуция завершилась. – Пошли на патруль.

Утро выдалось тихим. Вывели троих заблудившихся. Одному, отчаявшемуся, который пытался вырезать на дереве завещание, впаяли штраф.

– Может, не стоило? – спросил Леон, когда они общими усилиями дотащили бедолаг до больницы и остановились передохнуть у справочной. – Все-таки обезвоживание у людей...  
– Бумагу надо с собой носить, хотя бы туалетную. Его счастье, что дальше второго абзаца не написал, – мстительно отвечал Крис. Собеседник весело фыркнул и глянул задумчиво.  
– Что? – Редфилд поежился, ему хватало и Митча с его взглядом-теркой.  
– Я не представляю тебя в большом городе.

Крис мог бы сказать, что и сам теперь плохо представлял. Прежнюю службу вспоминать не хотелось. И он, как обычно, открыл рот и сказал правду.  
– Не стоит. Было так себе.

Леон кивнул и выдал неожиданно:  
– А мы переезжали постоянно – каждые полгода.

По негласному соглашению они до этого обсуждали в основном работу и всякую неважную мелочь, вроде закусочных, в которых бывали. Теперь Крис слышал по чужому голосу, что это важно. Даже мысленно ткнул Волка, чтобы тоже слушал.

– Бабушка говорила, что человек не должен стоять на месте. И мы все двигались, причем по каким-то ушатанным, забытым богами местам. Пока в какой-то момент мама не взбунтовалась. Сказала, что я должен учиться. Два дня ругались и сошлись на Раккуне. Я честно думал, что оттуда я уже никуда не двинусь…

Настроение повисло странное, Кеннеди уставился в себя и пах грустью, а внутри Криса отчаянно скребся Волк, жаждущий утешать.

– Не такой уж у нас ушатанный город, – сказал Редфилд, чтобы разрядить обстановку. – Трасса рядом, парк развлечений пытаются открывать. Мы скоро вообще расцветем.

Спутник вынырнул из раздумий и взглянул на него из-под челки, будто в первый раз видел. Слегка склонил голову вправо и улыбнулся. Запах Пары, ставший за последние дни привычным и почти незаметным, усилился.

– Мне все время кажется, что ты здесь родился и вырос.  
– Мне тоже, – сказал Крис, отводя взгляд и пряча руки поглубже в карманы, чтобы не тянулись, куда не надо.

Волк на дальнем краю сознания обреченно проскулил и улегся, поджав лапы. Прерывая повисшую тишину, в кармане у полицейского завибрировал телефон. Свой Крис по обыкновению забыл у Люси.

***

Запах еще на лестнице забил всю дыхательную систему, но с духом в комнате это все-таки было не сравнить. Стараясь дышать только на выдох, он прошагал к окну, распахнул его и высунулся чуть не по пояс, чтобы вздохнуть. Волк накрыл нос лапой на дальнем краю сознания.

– Что? – спросил шедший следом Леон. Он старательно принюхивался с видом и запахом недоумения. Крис с Волком, у которых их общие глаза слезились, впервые позавидовали чужому ущербному обонянию.  
– Я ничего не чувствую, – продолжал напарник, приподнимая бровь. Крис почесал нос, пытаясь сообразить, как адекватнее объяснить. Отходить от окна он пока опасался.  
– Гормонами пахнет, – выдал наконец.  
– Гормонами? – удивился тот и еще раз принюхался, словно хотел узнать, как пахнут гормоны. Волк умиленно проскулил у Криса в голове.

«Ты еще автограф попроси», – посоветовал он, наконец отлипнув от подоконника.  
Волк шумно выдохнул и отвернулся.

Леон тем временем натянул резиновые перчатки и осматривал шкаф.  
– Тут как-то слишком аккуратно, – сказал он. – Выглажено, выстирано, даже пыли нет…  
– Ты что, этих родителей внизу не видел? – Крис пожал плечами, рассматривая до тошноты приличные фотографии на полках. – За неглаженный носок, небось, домашний арест на полгода…  
– И как так жить? – спросил Кеннеди куда-то в пустоту и закрыл шкаф.  
– Хреново, – сказал Крис. Откуда-то продолжало тянуть «гормонами». Он потянулся за запахом, и нашел за книгами два журнала.  
– И что? – Кеннеди глянул через крисово плечо на улыбающегося культуриста на обложке. Редфилда с Волком обдало запахом кофе, прелой листвой, паутиной и пьяняще-терпким собственным запахом детектива. В небольшой комнате запах, внезапно перебив «гормоны», стал особенно четким, почти осязаемым.  
– Зачем это прятать? В чем криминал?  
– А ты как думаешь? – спросил Крис, отодвигаясь, к большому неудовольствию Волка.

В доме было много чего намешано, он не мог определить, когда точно происходили ссоры и споры. Но логика подсказывала, что последняя большая разборка произошла совсем недавно. После чего паренек и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Кеннеди нагнал Криса на первом этаже, уже открывшего рот. Поймал за предплечье, ниже необдуманно закатанного рукава, едва не обжигая ладонью. Волк радостно замотал хвостом, как собака какая-то. Редфилд просто замер от неожиданности и пробежавших от места соприкосновения электрических импульсов, и позволил разговору начаться без него. Он, который в их тандеме играл роль ведущего, иногда забывал, насколько Кеннеди хорош. 

Наблюдать это «приручение» со стороны, да на полной мощности, было очень занимательно. Крис смутно припомнил запись о каких-то психологических курсах в его личном деле, которые упоминал шериф. Минут за пять новое приобретение полицейского участка раскрутил пару на чистосердечное признание с раскаянием, рыданиями и биением себя в грудь.

Горячие пальцы давно пропали, уже утешающе гладили по плечам этих не особенно невинных людей, но Крис все еще чувствовал призрак того электрического прикосновения. Ведь касались же они друг друга раньше – руки жали при встрече и Крис все время ловил попутчика на полпути носом к земле, но такого эффекта не было. Да вообще эффекта не было. Или свою роль сыграло то, что в этот раз Леон прикоснулся к нему, один, сам? Волк самодовольно ухмылялся, но молчал.

После очередной ссоры на тему «Почему ты не можешь быть как все?!» Джеймс, хозяин комнаты с гормонами, хлопнул дверью и уехал. Плохо только, что было это сутки назад, а у Джеймса был мотоцикл, который ничем особенным не пах. Проследить можно было даже не пытаться. Крис очень надеялся, что парню хватит ума ничего с собой не сделать.

– Какой план? – на Криса, задумчиво ковыряющего черный след от мотоцикла, легла тень напарника. – Ты включишь свою «магию», а мне снова бесполезно общаться с народом?  
– Скорее уж ты включишь свою «магию», – Редфилд торопливо поднялся и шагнул в сторону.

Через три часа «магии» Кеннеди Джеймс нашелся у своего хмурого приятеля. Спустя еще минут двадцать временный напарник уговорил пропажу поговорить с родителями.

На обратном пути, опустив стекло в машине максимально вниз, Крис мысленно просил шерифа поставить на дела о пропавших кого-нибудь другого. «А толку?» – усмехнулся Волк и был послан далеко и надолго.

– У тебя какой-то новый одеколон? – не выдержал Редфилд, когда они наконец воссоединили семейство и покинули дом.

Кеннеди слегка покраснел:  
– Не успел с…

И тут же свел сурово брови, очевидно, сообразив, что оправдывается:  
– А что?  
– Показалось, – Крис мысленно облегченно выдохнул: «Завтра все будет на своих местах». – Ладно. Отлично. А сейчас прошу меня простить, вспомнил про дела.  
– Может, все же подвезти? – донеслось в спину озадаченно.  
– Нет, спасибо. Я лучше пробегусь, – на безопасном расстоянии Редфилд развернулся и помахал рукой, после чего припустил почти на трети своей максимальной скорости.

И ведь только он решил, что привыкнет и перестанет замечать! Эта «парность» будто специально издевалась. Мысль о том, чтобы снова находиться в одной машине внушала тихий ужас. Такими темпами и в одном кафе-то будет не усидеть… Что тогда?  
Крис остановился, от души стукнулся лбом в ближайшее дерево и рванул дальше.

***

Добравшись до своей хижины, Редфилд пошарил по шкафам и нашел все гели для душа, которые ему надарили на праздники. Пахли они все удушающе и причиняли чуткому обонянию боль. Но проклятый «Запах Пары» все не унимался, не давал покоя, скребся в душу и обещал, обещал…

Он опустил мочалку и глубоко вдохнул, впервые позволяя себе попробовать этот запах, как сомелье – вино, перекатывая на языке и раскладывая на мельчайшие нотки.

Запах не обещал страсти или восторга, и возбуждения там было совсем чуть. Как-то так пахло «доверяй мне, я никогда тебя не предам. Я никогда тебя не оставлю». Запах обещал, что после превращения не будет криков, только ласковая ладонь ляжет на голову и погладит меж пушистых ушей, этот бархатистый голос скажет, что все хорошо... Даже не любовь обещал этот запах, а понимание и принятие его любым, что-то высшее, что сложно представить и невозможно втолкнуть в слова.  
«Пара»…

Крис вспомнил прабабушку. Она была человеком – с куцым слухом и нюхом, замедленными реакциями. Но чувствовалась в ней некая внутренняя сила, перед которой расшалившиеся волчата мгновенно остывали и отступали, прижимая уши. И прадед, их суровый немногословный прадед, которого они боялись до икоты, возле нее всегда смягчался и переставал казаться таким большим и страшным.

Волки не часто брали в спутники людей – слишком это было рискованно: раскрой тайну не тому, и всей семье в лучшем случае придется срочно переехать. Да и хрупкие они, люди-то, и мир ощущают совсем иначе. Как слепому общаться с глухими?

Родители были другими – веселыми и насмешливыми, полуволками, очень похожими в привычках. Они были скорее очень хорошими друзьями, чем возлюбленными. Крис со временем, после нескольких неудачных отношений, пришел к выводу, что так правильнее всего. Но взгляд, которым прадед провожал прабабушку, нет-нет, да всплывал в его памяти. И ее ответный взгляд – тоже.

Крис мечтал о спутнике или спутнице, с которым можно будет бежать по лесу на всей своей скорости, глотая колкий ветер, уворачиваясь от веток и все время чувствовать плечом плечо. Но нравились ему всегда люди – глупые, полуслепые, полуглухие, неуклюжие…

Прадед как-то рассказывал им, мелким, как учуял прабабушку с другого конца города, где был проездом. Все бросил, прошел по запаху, нашел ее и только наблюдал, не решаясь подойти. Все бросил и осел в городе только чтобы смотреть на нее.

Клэр, тогда совсем мелкая, спросила, чем же пахла прабабушка таким интересным.  
– Домом, – сказал прадед.  
– Носками Криса, сбежавшим супом и мамиными орхидеями? – удивилась сестренка. Крис тогда считал себя очень взрослым, и вопросов, которые рвались наружу, задавать не стал. «Все эти пары-шпары – для девчонок», – решил он тогда. Прадед только усмехнулся и сказал, что когда время придет, они почуют свою Пару и поймут все сами. Все равно словами не расскажешь.  
Теперь Крис прадеда понимал даже слишком хорошо.

Он выдавил еще геля на мочалку и принялся тереть. В его жизни хватало сложностей и без этого. Мальчишке с челкой и зелеными глазами в ней места не было. Скоро городскому полицейскому надоест глушь, и он вернется к своему городу, а к Крису вернется спокойствие и гармония.

Волк тихонько проскулил в голове, и Крис впервые пожалел, что не может его погладить.

– Нам это не нужно, – сказал он, непонятно кого убеждая. – Это, пожалуй, самый плохой вариант из всех возможных – приметливый полицейский с умением убеждать людей и доступом к оружию. – Даже здесь может иметь последствия. Не хотелось бы бежать отсюда, сломя голову… И разочаровываться в нем — тоже...  
Волк вздохнул.

Смесь запахов в комнатах в итоге получилась просто убийственной. План на вечер – завалиться на диван и спать пару вечностей – пришлось пересмотреть. Крис открыл все окна, даже подумывал открыть дверь, но решил так судьбу все же не провоцировать. Не хватало еще потом енотов по шкафам отлавливать. Вытащил запасную куртку и отправился лечить нервы к Люси.

– Тяжелый день? – на стойку перед ним аккуратно опустилось блюдце, а потом и чашка с ароматным отваром. – А у нас вот кофеварка сломалась.

Крис отвлекся от изучения фактуры дерева столешницы и встретился с ее весело-сочувственным взглядом. До знакомства с хозяйкой кафе он даже не предполагал, что такое можно собрать на лице.

– Сочувствую. А день… слишком много впечатлений, – сказал он честно.  
– Он еще не кончился, – сказала она загадочно, поставила на стойку тарелку с булочкой и отошла. Запах сдобы с корицей перебил даже жуткий «коктейль» ароматов, что шел от Криса. Редфилд поднял брови ей вслед и перевел взгляд на чашку. На салфетке, уложенной на блюдце, были написаны цифры и нарисованы три длинные черты, будто следы когтей.

– Ну, конечно, – вздохнул он, убирая записку в карман. Поглядел на карту на стене и прикинул, как идти, отпил отвар. Там была смесь трав, малина и еще ягоды, чьих названий он не знал. Было вкусно. Булку он завернул в салфетку и сунул в карман на потом.  
– Спасибо! – крикнул он хозяйке и двинулся на задание.

 

В свою хижину он ввалился три часа спустя, оставляя красно-бурые следы на пути в душ и ругаясь последними словами.

– Ненавижу медведей, – сообщил он Волку. Волк согласно тявкнул, и они вместе упали на диван.  
Зато Парой пахнуть перестало.

***

Волк долго лежал и смотрел как тускнеет свет за окном, а туман оседает голубоватыми облачками на ветках деревьев. Подживающие раны саднили, и вставать ему ужасно не хотелось. Но время, когда он был сильнее и мог что-то делать без ведома Второго, стремительно уходило. Он поднялся медленно, вслушиваясь в каждое движение. Сделал несколько шагов по комнате, удовлетворенно вздохнул и потрусил к задней двери.

Первым делом Волк дошел до лужи и извалялся в грязи, а потом и нырнул в пруд – избавиться от остатков противной сладости в смеси с кровью. Тина была милее и привычнее, а заражение ему все равно не грозило.

Путь до дома Пары в этот раз показался безумно длинным. Волк раньше и не подозревал, что можно так быстро уставать. Все-таки схватка с медведем стоила им слишком многих сил. И ведь так просто было прыгнуть, увернуться от неопытной лапы, да выдрать глотку. Но они оба — и Волк, и Второй — знали, что нельзя, и бесконечно кружили вокруг, ловя удары и выбирая момент, чтобы скрутить противника, не причинив особого вреда. Пусть медведь был юн и неопытен, при таком перевесе в силе и массе, досталось им прилично. Да и действие вдвоем – когда голова волчья, а руки человеческие, выматывало в итоге едва ли не сильнее самой схватки. Но что иначе мог противопоставить один волк или бесшерстный медведю?

Во дворе Пары в этот раз не было, Волк вытер лапы о коврик и аккуратно поскребся в дверь, мечтая только о том, чтобы свалиться в подставленные руки и спать под ласковый шепот.

Внутри жилища послышались шаги, Пара распахнул дверь и поднял брови, никого сначала не заметив. Потом опустил глаза и сразу показал зубы.

– Привет, дружок! – он присел рядом с Волком и потянулся гладить. От него пахло радостью и теплом.

Волк глубоко вдохнул и расслабился. Он так до конца и не понимал, почему его Второй так сопротивляется. Смутно догадывался, но окончательно понять и принять не мог. Все волчье, что все еще жило в нем после стольких лет в одном теле с бесшерстным, сопротивлялось, тянулось. Пара – это Пара, против Первых не пойдешь – если они выбрали Пару, значит, она тебе нужна и именно такая.

– О боже, ну ты и грязный. А это что?  
Его пальцы пробегали по бокам и спине, осторожно раздвигая шерсть. Волк поморщился.

– Это с кем ты так? Ты с тигром дрался, что ли? Быстро пошли в ванную.  
Волк тяжко вздохнул и поплелся следом. Ему грозило начать пахнуть новой гадостью для мытья и чем-нибудь бесполезным лечебным.

Внутри дома стояли коробки и ощущался запах древности, сдавленный годами почти в камень, дышать этим воздухом было неприятно. К тому же древность была какой-то пыльно-мертвой, как старые высохшие деревья, не было слышно никакой живности в стенах. Журчание воды в трубах, тихое урчание железа в месте для еды, – и только. Волк не успел толком задуматься – его уже заталкивали в нору с водой из стены. 

У Пары дрянь для мытья не так сильно пахла, но Волк все равно старался не дышать. Теплые струи воды мягко пробегали по спине и лапам, сменялись осторожными руками. Волк даже стал слегка поскуливать, наслаждаясь. Он вытерпел сушку горячим воздухом и послушно последовал за Парой на лечение.

Пара хмурился и кусал губу, заливая раны чем-то зловонным. Когда щипалось особенно сильно, Волк вздрагивал, и Пара тоже, словно перехватывая «отзвуки» болезненных ощущений. От него остро пахло чувством вины и сочувствием. Волк тихо проскулил и повернулся утешающе лизнуть его в щеку: «Со мной все хорошо».

Пара вздохнул, сел на пятки и обреченно опустил руки на колени:  
– Сдается мне, придется ехать к врачу. Не нравятся мне твои раны.

Он достал шумную штуку, по которой так любили говорить бесшерстные. Что-то нажал, послушал гудки, сказал любимое слово Второго, набрал другой.  
– Шериф, прошу прощения, что беспокою. Где тут у вас можно найти ветеринара?

Волк снова вздохнул – в ближайшее время выспаться на любимых руках ему не грозило.

***

Он послушно последовал за Парой к его коробке с колесами, уселся сзади. Волк, как и Второй, эти коробки не любил, в них было душно и противно пахло. Да и вообще он не любил закрытые пространства – они слишком легко превращались в клетки.

Пара, словно чувствуя, вывернулся на своем месте, склонился и коснулся губами носа Волка. Волк поспешно лизнул в ответ, слегка приподнимаясь. Он помнил, что бесшерстные так делали – касались губами – когда хотели лизнуть. Пара издал этот звук, немного похожий на рык, которым бесшерстные показывали радость, отклонился назад, утер лицо передней лапой.

– Хороший мальчик. Не волнуйся, я тебя в обиду не дам. Надо, чтобы тебя осмотрели, как бы шить не пришлось.

Волк был крупный и быстрый. Даже после встречи с медведем такому, как Пара, он горло мог перегрызть за секунды, обещание защиты было глупым. Но слышать было приятно. Волк чувствовал по запаху, слышал в голосе, что бесшерстный верит в то, что говорит. Это, конечно, не значило, что он говорит правду.

Волк сложил лапы, устроил на них голову и прикрыл глаза.

***

Дверь открылась, впуская свежий воздух и вырывая его из страны Первых. Волк потянул носом и приподнялся. Место было знакомым. Нескольких мгновений ему хватило, чтобы сориентироваться, а потом он проскользнул мимо Пары, выпрыгнул в пожухлую траву и понесся к ограде.

Ветер пах другими волками, оленями, разной мелкой дичью и Рыжей. Волк теперь почти летел над землей за тенью ее запаха. Обогнул низкие жилища бесшерстных и приветственно пролаял знакомой спине.  
Пара кричал что-то сзади, но Волку было не до него.

Рыжая повернулась, распахивая глаза, выронила что-то и поспешно опустилась на колени, протягивая лапы. Волк едва не уронил ее на землю, обнимая, облизал лицо, поскуливая от восторга. Она тут же нащупала первую рану. Замерла и слегка привстала, чтобы разглядеть.

– У нас новенькие? – Рыжая свела брови. Волк кивнул.  
«Медведь, – сказал он. – Щенок. Мы оставили ее в норе у холма. Спит».

Рыжая тоже кивнула:  
– Я схожу попозже. Ты как?  
– Вы знакомы… судя по всему? – голос забытого Пары прозвучал непривычно – тот слегка задыхался после бега. «Почти догнал», – отметил Волк с гордостью.

Рыжая слегка отодвинулась, оглядела бесшерстного и перевела взгляд на Волка.  
«Кого ты привел?» – спросил ее взгляд.  
«Пара», – сказал Волк.

Она снова посмотрела на бесшерстного, уже внимательнее, и тот выпрямился и поднял подбородок.  
– Мы старые друзья, – сказала она весело. – Давно не виделись. Я Клэр.

Она поднялась, освобождаясь от волчьей ласки, вытерла переднюю лапу о бедро и протянула Паре.

– Леон Кеннеди, – представился Пара и кивнул на Волка. – А его как зовут?  
– Волк.  
– «Волк»? – Пара удивился. – Оригинально. У него есть хозяева?

Волк ощутил исходящее от него волнение, фыркнул. Рыжая перевела взгляд с одного на другого.  
– А вы, Леон, простите, вообще кто?

Пара послушно показал ей кожано-бумажную штуку, которую Второй звал документами.  
– Полицейский? Маленький братец что-то натворил?

Пара внимательно посмотрел на «маленького братца», который был, вообще-то, больше самой Рыжей.  
– Нет. Просто он приходит иногда в гости. А сегодня он явно в плохом состоянии. Я обработал раны, насколько смог…  
– Я поняла. Вы молодец. Идемте внутрь, я его осмотрю.

До логова, где Рыжая лечила, Волк шел с ней рядом, касаясь плечом ее ноги.  
«Второй не знает, что ты вернулась. Мы скучали», – сказал Волк.  
– Я пыталась дозвониться, но все как обычно. Зайти пока не успела, – отвечала она тихо, не поворачивая головы, чтобы идущий следом по узкому коридору Пара не услышал. – Брат знает, где ты ходишь?

Волк промолчал – он считал вопрос глупым, так как никогда особенно не отчитывался.  
– Ясно, – Рыжая открыла дверь и пропустила Волка вперед. – Он будет ужасно зол.  
«Пара», – сказал Волк упрямо и просительно одновременно. Она вздохнула.  
– Когда вернешься домой, скажи ему, что я приехала. И про этот визит тоже. Иначе расскажу сама, – и продолжила громче, уже для всех, кто был в комнате. – А теперь давай на стол.  
– С кем он подрался? Я не думал, что здесь такие крупные звери водятся…  
– Кого тут только не водится, – Рыжая натянула на лапу резину и махнула ею, распространяя противный запах. Даже сама поморщилась. – Одни ролевики и сатанисты чего стоят…  
– Вряд ли это у уфологов такие когти, – Пара слегка улыбнулся, подумал немного и осторожно спросил:  
– А Волк… он вообще чей?

Рыжая задумчиво почесала волчье ухо, явно размышляя, что можно сказать бесшерстному, а что нельзя.  
– Он сам по себе зверь, свой собственный. Охотится в лесу, но и от булки не откажется. Хоть она и вредная… Наполовину волк. Периодически забегает к нам, его тут все знают.  
– Такой большой пес, без ошейника, намордника и присмотра? И вы об этом не сообщаете?

Ее рука замерла в густой шерсти.  
«Если меня упекут в каталажку, я тебе припомню, животное, – сказала она едва слышно, только для волчьих ушей. – Вам обоим».  
– Не сообщаю, – сказала она громче. – У него все прививки есть, он хорошо прячется и не агрессивен. Не на цепь же его сажать.  
– Я хочу его себе взять, – сказал Пара медленно, словно выбор слов давался ему с трудом. – Думаете, не убежит?

Волк едва не заскулил от восторга. Рыжая скрестила руки на груди и склонила голову к плечу, раздумывая.  
– Сбежит, – легко кивнула она. – Но будет возвращаться.

Пара изогнул губы и показал самый край зубов, запахло от него… Волк шумно выдохнул и предостерегающе рыкнул. Рыжая рассмеялась и хлопнула его по голове.  
– Что?.. – Пара свел брови.  
– Братец ревнует, – сказала она, снова почесывая Волка за ухом. – Ты же видишь, я ничего не делаю.  
«Пара», – повторил Волк. Она кивнула.  
– Кого к кому? – спросил Пара удивленно. Волк рыкнул, Рыжая махнула рукой:  
– Я его очень мало интересую, поверьте мне.

Она снова принялась ощупывать Волка и точно так же ощупывала Пару – глазами, словами, тонко, осторожно. Пара переминался с лапы на лапу и явно чувствовал себя неуютно. Обычно в присутствии Рыжей бесшерстные наоборот расслаблялись.  
– Вы уже ведь познакомились с Крисом? – спросила она.  
– Который Нос и Берни? А еще ваш брат? – весело уточнил Пара. Его запах изменился – ему стало спокойнее.  
– Значит, знакомы, – кивнула Рыжая, тоже показывая зубы. Ее пальцы в гриве волка на мгновение замерли.  
– Мы работаем вместе по поиску пропавших. И он знакомит меня с лесом, – сказал Пара. – Правда, про вас он почему-то умолчал…

Рыжая закатила глаза:  
– Он еще не все успел рассказать вам про свой распрекрасный лес. Я иду сразу после.

***

Крис проснулся от солнечного света, бьющего в глаз. Простонав солнцу, что он о нем думает, он попытался спрятаться лицом в подушку. Было тепло. Мир вокруг пах этим теплом, спокойствием, немного мятой и гармонией. Кто бы мог подумать, что у гармонии есть запах?

На шее сзади влажным теплом оседало чужое дыхание, щекоча кожу. Рука, легко обнимающая его за пояс, слегка напряглась, подтягивая ближе.

– Шшшш, – прошелестел знакомый голос, и Крис проснулся рывком, ощущая холодный пот вдоль спины.

Запах, тот самый запах, от которого он так старательно пытался избавиться вечером, обнимал его со всех сторон, непоправимо впитавшись, кажется, в каждую клетку тела.

Кеннеди потерся носом о его затылок и выдохнул.  
«Вот же скотина блохастая», – послал Крис Волку мысленный пинок, прикрыл глаза и приказал себе не паниковать – беспорядочная возня рядом разбудит Леона быстрее.

Его полусонный ум лихорадочно пытался окончательно очнуться и найти выход. Если Кеннеди проснется и застанет его в своей постели… абсолютно голого… то можно только догадываться, чем это может закончиться. Как минимум очень неприятным разговором. Но Крис больше склонялся к рукоприкладству, вооруженному нападению и судебному запрету…

Вывернуться из-под собственнически удерживающей руки так, чтобы не разбудить – за гранью фантастики. Перекинуться под этой рукой и тоже не разбудить... А если проснется в процессе превращения? Если успеть перекинуть голову, то не узнает или подумает, что сон…

Крис зажурился, глубоко вдохнул и начал.

Превращение было болезненным, поэтому он предпочитал перекидываться быстро, чтобы боль вспыхнула одной яркой вспышкой и закончилась. Теперь же она тянулась, как патока. Он старался дышать глубоко и ровно, концентрируясь на своем дыхании и спокойных вдохах-выдохах за спиной.

Он лежал, привыкая к перестроенному телу, чувствуя, что мех на затылке уже не влажный от чужого дыхания, а откровенно мокрый от его собственного пота. Кеннеди простонал тихо и снова подтянулся ближе, утыкаясь носом, смешно фыркая и зарываясь пальцами в шкуру.

В звериной ипостаси Крис обычно отпускал Волка, а сам полудремал на задворках их общего сознания. Теперь же веры серому разбойнику не было, он ощущал мир всеми звериными чувствами, слишком острыми для почти человеческого мозга: тончайшие оттенки запахов и звуков, едва ощутимые тени... Мир обрел излишнюю детализацию, от которой кружилась голова, и казалось, что падаешь вверх, а на месте удерживает только крепкая рука вокруг пояса.

Он осторожно перевернулся и оказался лицом к лицу со спящим временным напарником. Во сне Кеннеди был расслаблен и как-то непростительно молод. Челка упала на нос, и он, не просыпаясь, морщился, пытаясь ее скинуть, по губам его бродила мягкая улыбка, а ресницы слегка подрагивали.

Крис положил голову на лапы и смотрел, почти не моргая. Он знал, что вторгся в чужое пространство, которое другой не собирался показывать, где он был уязвим. Влезть без спроса и не дать ничего взамен – это ощущалось подлостью и нечестностью.

Рука все так же давила ему на спину и бок, и Крис не мог перестать смотреть, минуты растягивались.

Наконец солнечные лучи добрались и до Кеннеди. Он вздохнул и разлепил ресницы, прижмурился и криво улыбнулся глядящему ему в лицо Крису-волку.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он.

Рука-якорь переползла на голову и прилежно почесала за ухом. Туманные ото сна серо-зеленые глаза смотрели почти влюблено, а пальцы были нежными и осторожными. От него пахло спокойной радостью. И Парой – светом, добротой, миром…

Крис встряхнулся всем телом, вскочил и заметался – ему нужно было быть дальше, как можно дальше, от этого запаха и этого человека…

– Все в порядке? – Кеннеди привстал на кровати. Он был в одних пижамных штанах, низко осевших на бедрах. На шее блеснула старая кривая монета, посаженная на цепь. Мятый и мягкий ото сна, еще не успевший выставить навстречу миру колкое чувство юмора, он был безумно красив. Крис окинул его последним взглядом, пытаясь запомнить все мелкие детали разом, и бросился к дверям.

Он еще долго слышал «Волк!», несущееся в спину, даже когда на непривычных волчьих лапах вылетел на улицу и пронесся молнией по безлюдной узкой улочке.

На дальнем краю сознания очнулся Волк и смотрел молча и опасливо.

«Предатель, – бросил ему Крис, еще быстрее перебирая лапами. – О чем ты думал вообще?»

«Думал, что успею проснуться раньше тебя», – честно ответил Волк и притих.

Крис продрался через самые густые заросли, поздновато радуясь, что раны успели затянуться, и нырнул в дальний пруд, самый грязный и пахучий, только бы избавиться от пьянящего запаха, за ночь впитавшегося в кожу и шерсть. Домой через волчью дверцу влез одним сплошным куском грязи и рухнул в прихожей, поджимая лапы и чувствуя себя глубоко несчастным.

«Сколько бы ты ни заводил бесшерстных самцов и самок, – прозвучал в голове неожиданно четкий голос Волка, – я ни разу не мешал тебе и молчал. Один раз сделай, как хочу я. Я хочу _его_ ».

И в этом «хочу» слоев было не меньше, чем в круассанах, что они ели в любимой кофейне в Нью-Йорке.

– Я пока не хочу с тобой разговаривать, – сказал Крис тихо. Но сожитель и не ждал ответа, спрятался в своем «уголке» и захлопнул «двери».

Лежа на полу в прихожей совершенно голый, Редфилд разглядывал тонкие трещины на потолке и старательно ни о чем не думал. От него восхитительно тошнотворно пахло тухлой водой, трещины на потолке складывалось в древние письмена, а успокоение не приходило. Очень хотелось есть, но при мысли о еде становилось как-то тошно. Послав все к черту, Редфилд все-таки отлип от пола, стаскал себя в душ и завалился на диван.

***

Клэр пришла в час, когда завтрак был безнадежно пропущен, а обед уже был под вопросом. Открыла своим ключом и принесла запах других волков и фирменной выпечки Люси.  
– Мальчики, подъем, – бросила она по дороге, волоча здоровенный пакет в кухню.

Крис выполз следом, завернутый в плед, сгреб ее в охапку вместе с пакетом, уткнулся носом в волосы, вдыхая родной аромат. Запах Кеннеди, впрочем, ему все еще чудился.  
– Мы скучали.

Высвободив одну руку, она погладила его по спине.

– Я тоже. Я тебя у Люси ждала. И еще кое-кто тоже ждал. Сказал, что Маленький братец сбежал от него, сломя лапы.  
Значит, не показалось. Зря только спал с открытыми окнами.

Крис вздохнул, отлепился от сестры, рухнул на стул и отрешенно заключил:  
– Ты, как обычно, в курсе всего.  
– А как же, – она усмехнулась. Открыла шкаф, погремела там, нашла сковороду и сдула с нее пыль. – Как я понимаю, Волк не сказал, что я приехала?  
– Мы не разговариваем. Эта шерстяная скотина меня предала, – сообщил Крис, устриваясь лицом на столешнице.  
– Не обижай Маленького брата, – наставительно сказала сестра, выкладывая из контейнера что-то мясное в сковородку. – Вспомни кузена…

Крис поморщился, что было не особенно удобно, когда щека прилипла к столу. Участь кузена, который поругался со своим волком, в результате чего регулярно спал голым в людных местах и в итоге ушел жить в Йеллоустоунский парк, его уже не особенно пугала.

– Это из-за Леона? – спросила сестра, кидая хитрый взгляд через плечо. – Хороший парень, маме понравится.

Крис тяжело вздохнул:  
– Твою мать… Он тебе уже все растрепал?  
– Не трогай маму, – девушка аккуратно оперлась бедром о плиту и скрестила руки на груди. – Леон заходил к нам в центр лечить Волка, хочет взять его домой.

Крис застонал и прикрыл глаза.  
– Ну нет, – сестра требовательно тряхнула его за плечо. – Я требую подробностей. Иначе не расскажу про Шерри.  
– Это кто?  
– Одна мелкая блондинка, которая рассказывала мне про шерстяного полу-Халка, который отоварил ее бревном и затащил в берлогу, где накормил двумя протеиновыми батончиками и «каким-то мерзким кофе»…  
– Мне неинтересно, – соврал Крис. – Это ты у нас психолог для животных, сама и развлекайся.  
– Тогда я позвоню маме и расскажу, что ты встретил Пару, – сестрица перешла на тяжелую артиллерию.

Старший Редфилд застонал.  
– Она же прилетит первым самолетом. Побросает все свои орхидеи и прилетит. Возможно, даже на слоне приедет.  
– Вот-вот, не рискуй, рассказывай.

Крис собрался с мыслями и рассказал.  
– Вот почему это бесшерстный? Что, полуволков мало? – подытожил старший Редфилд свой печальный рассказ.  
– Как ни странно – да, – Клэр, перебравшаяся слушать за стол, переплела пальцы и устроила сверху подбородок. – Оборотней не так много… Пара – это же в теории кто?  
– Кто? – Крис отлип от столешницы и потянулся к тарелке с остывающей едой. Пахло замечательно – говядиной, правильно потушенной картошкой, чесноком и зеленым луком.  
– Пара – существо, идеально подходящее физиологически и психологически. В теории – для рождения идеального потомства.

Крис закашлялся, сестра и бровью не повела – протянула стакан с водой.  
– Тут Первые явно слегка ошиблись, – выдавил наконец старший Редфилд.  
– Может, таким как вы двое и не надо плодиться? Хотя мне кажется, Первые особо не разбираются, какого мы все пола. Смысл в том, что Пары, вот так, что прям пара-пара, как у предков наших, это обычно люди. Очень-очень редко оба полуволки. Полуволков мало, если бы они веками скрещивались между собой, уже бы давно выродились в каких-нибудь придурков-людоедов. А так – вливание свежих генов.  
– Вся романтика лесом, – сказал Крис. Тем временем Волк перестал обижаться и высунул ухо.  
– Ну почему? Романтика тоже может содержать толику адекватности.  
– Тогда почему Пара – одна или один? Нецелесообразно как-то. Хрен найдешь ее по миру-то…  
– А кто сказал, что она одна? – Клэр махнула рукой. – Волки просто однолюбы. Я думаю так: ты встречаешь одного и – паф! – она изобразила пальцами выстрел, – остальные для тебя уже не существуют.  
– Печально, – сказал Крис.  
– А ты бы выбрал кого-то другого? – сестра снова устроила подбородок на сцепленных пальцах и глянула хитро.

Старший Редфилд честно задумался.  
– Не знаю. А ты?

Мудрая сестрица неопределенно повела плечом. Пару минут они ели в тишине, думая каждый о своем.  
– Так что там про Шерри? – вспомнил Крис.  
– К сожалению, очень мало, – кисло ответила Клэр, гоняя последнюю горошину по тарелке. – Она ничего знать не знала, пока клыки не полезли. Представляешь, слух и обоняние были как у человека! А тут вдруг — бах! – и поперло все... Домой идти боится. Да и на родителей злится... В общем, твоя землянка временно не твоя.  
– Так и знал, – Крис кивнул. – Зато тебе теперь хоть заисследуйся — такой экземпляр под боком.  
– Думаю, тебе надо будет зайти побеседовать с девочкой. Обменяться опытом. Я же перекидываюсь, не могу давать ей какие-то практические советы.  
– Боюсь, это будет очень неловко.

Клэр весело наморщила нос:  
– Какая часть? С когтями или когда ты тащил ее в землянку голую?  
– Все вместе.  
– Честно скажу, из тех, кто мог видеть ее неодетой, ты – не худший вариант. В общем, поговори с ребенком, это нужно.  
– Пусть она родителям записку напишет. Я, собственно, удивлен, почему ее мама-медведица еще не толпится в участке и не разносит все в приступе праведного гнева.  
– Видимо, пока пытаются сами ее найти. Сложно подать заявление в органы, если от тебя такой непростой ребенок сбежал. Тут не пойми, что страшнее – что найдут или что не найдут. Я постараюсь ее убедить. Только нервных медведей не хватало. Чемпионат по спортивному ориентированию на носу.

***

В дверь тарабанили. С непривычки Крис даже не понял, откуда стук – в жизни в лесной избушке в глуши есть много прелестей, кроме свежего воздуха. Снаружи пахло едой, что не могло не радовать.

– Только не говори, что ты посеяла ключи! – рявкнул он строго, чтобы Клэр не расслаблялась, и распахнул дверь. Но сестра на пороге подло не обнаружилась. Сверток, вызвавший обильное слюноотделение, находился в вытянутых руках у Леона. Сам Леон был насквозь мокрый и слегка посиневший. Вот уж кого Крис надеялся в ближайшее время не увидеть. Но жизни, как обычно, чихать было на его надежды.

Он недоуменно посмотрел на небо без единого облачка, на лужу, натекшую со штанов нежданного гостя, на красиво облепившую щеку челку, и наконец сосредоточился на светло-голубых подрагивающих губах.

– Уж-жин. Я с-сегодня назначен Красной шапочкой, – сообщил Кеннеди, слегка постукивая зубами, и чихнул. Крис отмер и поспешно посторонился. Кивнув в благодарность, гость сунул хозяину свою ношу в руки и прошлепал в комнату. От него распространялся запах мокрой земли и досады. Даже запах Пары перебило.

Выделив бедолаге полотенце, Крис подтолкнул его к двери в подвал:  
– Ванная внизу, выключатель на стене у двери.

Большая часть его сменной одежды была распределена по землянкам, так что особого выбора не было. Крис придирчиво перекопал шкаф, выбрал из трех одинаковых рубашек ту, что казалась менее мятой, подобрал штаны и сложил отобранное у дверей ванной, немного послушал шум бегущей воды и сетования Кеннеди на собственную неуклюжесть, да пошел разжигать камин и искать, на что вешать вещи для сушки.

Гость появился спустя пятнадцать минут в крисовых домашних брюках, клетчатой рубашке и толстых теплых носках, которые, возможно, остались от предыдущего лесника. Цвет его лица уже вполне был совместим с жизнью. От него исходил едва ощутимый запах травяного мыла ручной работы, которое маменька мудро слала на все праздники. Личная жизнь Криса складывалась таким сложным образом, что никто из тех, с кем он делил горизонтальные и не очень поверхности, не пах семейным мылом Редфилдов. Было в этом что-то такое интимное... Волк на дальнем краю сознания нарезал нервные круги, явно до конца не решив, можно ли радоваться. Крис давил в себе желание побиться головой о стол – стол у него был один, и его следовало беречь.

– Прости за вторжение, – Леон устроился на диване с ногами и завернулся в плед. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Крис пожал плечами, так как врать ему не хотелось.  
– Клэр сказала Люси, что ты приболел, и тебя надо кормить, – продолжил гость. – Меня назначили добровольцем, а по дороге я свалился в ручей. Понять не могу, как так получилось. Мне показалось, что я Волка увидел...

Крис слышал, что привирает, но не мог понять, в каком месте. А под конец фразы в чужом запахе проклюнулась грусть, и стало стыдно.

« Видишь, что ты натворил?» – сказал Крис Волку.  
«Я?» – изумился зверь, даже забыв, что они в ссоре.  
«А кто? Зачем человека обнадежил?»

Сожитель глянул укоризненно и отвернулся, а Редфилд сообразил, что было сказано нечто важное.  
– Волка? – переспросил он. С местными волками Клэр проводила разъяснительные беседы, звери обещали близко к людям не подходить. Учитывая, что их тело Волк из дому не выносил, становилось интересно.  
– Ну да, это пес...  
– Я его знаю, – нетерпеливо перебил Крис и уточнил. – Далеко отсюда?  
– Не волнуйся, – Леон поднял руку, останавливая. – Мне просто показалось. Он от меня сбежал утром, как будто я чумной или где что взорвалось. Я волнуюсь...

Снова повеяло грустью, Волк прищурился обвиняюще.  
– Придет, когда нагуляется. Он на обходе территории.  
– Просто он так сбежал...  
– Дела у зверя, – Крис пожал плечами и мысленно послал Волка на фиг.  
– Наверное, – гость вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся. – В лесу я все еще одно сплошное недоразумение.  
– Тут всегда так сначала. Он скоро наиграется, проверит на прочность – и перестанет.  
– Было бы неплохо.  
– Я первую неделю блуждал, – сознался Редфилд. На самом деле блуждали они с Волком вместе и по очереди. Учитывая общий нюх, слух и встроенный радар, это было очень стыдно и восхитительно. Тогда они с лесами так и сдружились, как после хорошей драки с достойным противником. Но этого он говорить не стал, хотя очень хотелось. Казалось, что гость поймет.  
– Сложно поверить, – сказал Леон. Он снова склонил голову, и отблески огня из камина демонически заплясали в глазах.

Пара Криса был в его жилище, пах его мылом и был одет в его одежду – от волн восторга, что растекались по сознанию из волчьего угла, Криса едва не шатало.

Чайник напомнил о себе свистком, и гостеприимный хозяин, вырвавшись из плена гипнотизирующего взгляда, позорно сбежал в кухоньку.

– А я все хотел спросить – все ли у тебя рубашки такие! – донеслось ему вслед из комнаты.  
– Какие – такие? – Крис отвлекся от чайника и поглядел на свои рукава. Рубашка как рубашка.  
– Одинаковые?

Ему, и особенно Волку, было глубоко начхать, во что он одет. Учитывая, что в лес они заходили, оставляя вещи в одной норе, а выйти могли возле любой другой, заводить сильно разнообразный гардероб было неразумно. Рубашки, куртки, брюки и кроссовки были одинаковые. Телефон, правда, был один и большую часть времени лежал у Люси, а в остальное – в какой-то из нор, забытый и разряженный. Волк с мобильником смотрелся бы странно, да и не ловило в лесу ничего.

– Они мне нравятся. И никаких мук выбора, – Крис поставил чашки прямо на пол, так как журнального столика не завел, сам устроился рядом, тоже на полу, сунул Леону в руки вилку.

– Я так и подумал, – Кеннеди весело тряхнул челкой и поплотнее завернулся в плед. – Я уже ел, спасибо.

Прибор перекочевал обратно. Крис пожал плечами – против добавки он никогда не возражал.

– Честно говоря, я твой дом себе не так представлял.

Редфилд оторвался от еды и поднял глаза на собеседника, покрутил головой, оглядывая голые стены. С тех пор, как вселился, он ничего в хижине и не менял, не видел необходимости. Ну, кроме куска водопровода и генератора, там необходимость была.

– Мой дом среди деревьев, – он пожал плечами. – Я здесь только сплю и моюсь. Я ж тогда, в первый раз, приехал просто сестру проведать, с одним рюкзаком. Да так и остался. И вещей не прибавилось.  
– Прямо так и остался? – полицейский удивленно поднял брови.  
– А чего тянуть, если точно нашел свое место?

Леон помолчал, глядя Крису в глаза. Пламя снова выплясывало у него в зрачках.

– Наверное, ты прав, – выдал он в итоге, все не отводя глаз, и стало совсем тяжело дышать. Аромат чая с кусочками яблока и лепестками василька, отголоски травяного мыла и теплый запах кожи, больше не скрываемый химией для волос. Одновременно хотелось прирасти к месту, двинуться вперед и сбежать, куда глаза глядят.

– Мне... – Крис закинул в рот последний кусок и беспомощно взмахнул рукой, не в силах выбрать. – Пройтись нужно. Срочное дело. Чувствуй себя как дома.

И снова сбежал, в этот раз уже из своего дома, в своем теле. Плохая тенденция.

Он честно прошелся по следу Леона, обнюхал все близрастущие деревья и кусты. Нашел место, где «красная шапочка» умудрился поскользнуться и искупаться целиком – на всем протяжении ручья таких мест всего-то было штуки три – где грунт достаточно размыло.  
«Везучий, ничего не скажешь».

Следы подшефных волков сестрицы были, но довольно старые, не пахли уже. Леон с ними явно не пересекался. Действительно показалось? В «показалось» Крис не верил с детства.

Возвращаться он был все еще не готов, так что бездумно побрел дальше, иногда останавливаясь у избранных деревьев, чтобы постучаться головой о ствол. Волк смотрел укоризненно. В конце концов, голова у них была общая, и отголоски болевых ощущений в его угол тоже долетали. 

Было настолько тихо, насколько вообще может быть тихо в лесу: дальше по ручью собрались на водопой несколько оленей, стучали копытцами по камням у самого потока, выше переговаривались птицы, собирая еще оставшиеся на ветках семена. Едва слышно шуршали сухими листьями и постанывали кроны далеко вверху. Крис сел прямо на землю, прислонившись спиной к стволу старого дуба, и глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь. Пахло влажной землей и прелыми листьями.

Лес, как настоящий друг, уважительно молчал, не понимая глупых проблем теплокровных, но готовый поддержать, что бы незадачливый полуволк ни выбрал.

Крис вздохнул и откинул голову, слегка ударяясь затылком о кору.

– Маленький брат, надо поговорить, – позвал он. Попутчик шумно вздохнул, предчувствуя проблемы, но выполз из своего угла. Сел прямо и хвостом лапы обвил – мол, внимательно вас слушаю и предвкушаю ерунду.  
– Что входит в это твое «хочу»?

Зверь помолчал. Потом сказал медленно:  
«Трогать. Слушать. Беречь».

И приоткрыл свою память. Теплые нежные пальцы пробежали по голове, погладили по ушам, под щекой было твердое теплое бедро. Его окутал запах пыльной древесины, попкорна и Пары, ощущение защиты и понимания... Мягкие губы коснулись носа, и Крис поспешно лизнул в ответ, приподнимаясь. Красивое лицо, весело сморщившись, отклонилось от его ласки...

– Хватит, я понял, – Крис зажмурился покрепче – будто своих воспоминаний, с пляшущим в зеленых глазах пламенем, ему не хватало. – Прости, я был неправ. Нас двое и право голоса мы имеем оба. Я больше не буду тебе мешать – общайся, с кем хочешь, но никаких тайн. И помни обо мне. Есть вещи, от которых отболтаться не помогут ни наша сестра, ни шериф.

Волк расслабился, слегка склонил голову, прижимая уши, проскулил жалостливо. Криса изнутри затопила волна его привязанности, и он обнял сам себя и Волка за плечи.

– Я знаю, что он хороший. Но хорошие люди тоже ошибаются, даже если жалеют потом. Если ты нравишься ему как любимый пес, а я как... – он осекся, подыскивая слово, – в общем, тоже нравлюсь, это совсем не значит, что мы понравимся ему единым целым.  
«Я понимаю, – сказал Волк. – Но ты не узнаешь, если не проверишь».  
– С меня пока хватит проваленных проверок, – Крис криво усмехнулся, все так же не открывая глаз. – А притворяться я не хочу. Будем решать проблемы по мере поступления. Уговор?  
«Уговор», – сказал Волк. 

Они посидели еще, наслаждаясь тишиной, спокойствием и редкой гармонией, а потом пошли на обход. У Ведьминого оврага тоже кто-то переживал внутренний кризис – было очень похоже, что некто сильный и крупный стучался головой обо все, что не увернулось. Да так активно стучался, что мертвые деревья, окружавшие площадку, частично повалились, а в центре «оврага» появилась черная выбоина, словно туда молния шарахнула.

Грозы с молниями Крис в метеорологической сводке не припоминал. Обошел вокруг, принюхиваясь и присматриваясь. Но чертово место никогда не давало ему подсказок, там все словно в водоворот какой проваливалось. 

Все овраг этот в основном искали, но не находили, словно он в туманах переплывал с места на место, пока никто не смотрит. На его памяти до самого места дошел только один из «юных натуралистов» – Рейман, когда они проверяли его способность на местности. Там и звериных-то следов особенно не встречалось.

В общем, день продолжал бить все рекорды по странности, жаль, он утреннее предсказание от Люси пропустил.

«Что ж так плохо-то все?» – спросил Крис у Волка и повернул в сторону старого города.

В кафе было почти безлюдно, притушенные лампы едва разгоняли сумрак. Скорее даже не разгоняли, а делали чуть теплее и уютнее. Хозяйка была занята разговором с какой-то пожилой дамой. Навострив уши, Крис расслышал что-то про гусиные лапки, воздушные петли и рис, и дальше слушать не стал. Она окинула его быстрым взглядом, сделала собеседнице знак подождать, и выплыла на кухню. Через минуту на столешницу перед Редфилдом с мягким стуком опустилась большая чашка отвара. Его чуткий нос чуял ежевику, смородину, персик и травы.

– Кофеварка снова?..  
Люси поморщилась и уплыла обратно – к прерванному разговору.

Редфилд отпил, прижмурившись от наслаждения, и потянулся к ручке, как бы невзначай забытой на стойке. Прикинул по карте координаты, нацарапал их на салфетке, дорисовал кривую звездочку на палочке. Допил угощение, оставил денег и на ватных ногах отправился на встречу с неизбежным в лице Леона. Дальше тянуть было уже просто смешно.

Он надеялся, что умный полицейский уже окончательно просох, как-то сам свел два и два, послал его, Криса, подальше с его заморочками, и ушел домой. Но по-его, как обычно, не вышло. Леон спал у едва тлеющего камина, свернувшись на диване и трогательно разметав челку по выцветшей обивке. Картина казалась очень гармоничной и правильной. Редфилд в очередной раз махнул рукой, перекинулся и ушел дремать на дальний край сознания, оставляя Волка разбираться.

***

Утром он проснулся на диване. Слава Первым, в одиночестве. Диван предательски пах Парой, как и вся хижина. И он сам.

Крис простонал и накрылся пледом, но долго полежать не получилось – организм потребовал вознаградить его за прилежную работу и стресс чем-нибудь питательным.

***

– Где мой сотрудник? – спросил Митч, устраиваясь с чашкой на свободном месте возле Криса. – Что, гром в раю?

Крис чуть было не сказал «Диван не поделили», но вовремя одумался.  
– Без понятия – где. У него вчера небольшое ЧП произошло. Мог приболеть, – выдал он невозмутимо. – Про кого вы на этот раз нарыли?

Люси как бы невзначай подплыла к ним с вязанием. Шериф блеснул глазом в ее сторону и приступил к рассказу:  
– Те же, там же. Я проследил «косметического магната». Все-таки это дедушка. Бабуля нашего ценного кадра у него работала около года, родила – отец не указан – и вскоре уволилась. Спешно уехала. До того, как дочь отправилась в колледж, они полстраны исколесили. Потом дама взяла перекур с поездками – до того момента как дочка развелась с мужем и привезла бабуле внука. В тот момент нашему герою было два. С год они спокойно жили, а…

– А потом снова начали кочевать, – кивнул Крис, – пока Леон не пошел в школу. Он рассказывал. Вы считаете, она столько лет скрывалась от дедули? Может, зять был буйный?  
– Зять был профессор, покинувший семью в пользу молодой помощницы. По всем свидетельствам тих и интеллигентен. В общем… Не знаю я, – грустно сказал шериф и запах досадой. Крис с Люси переглянулись – оба прекрасно знали, что эту фразу шериф ненавидел больше всего.  
– Может, у леди с головой были проблемы или цыгане в родственниках? Справок нет, свидетелей нет, – Митч задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. – А наш парень, по его словам, с дедушкой пересекался всего один раз. Он, кстати, так и сказал, что ему оставили наследство с пунктом пожить в «дедушкином любимом домике»…

Шериф выдержал паузу и подарил им еще один хитрый взгляд.  
– Но? – покорно спросил Крис. Люси звякнула спицами.  
– Но я уломал нотариуса. Нет там такого пункта. Да и ты в это веришь – что с Кеннеди прошел бы такой шантаж?

Редфилд снова переглянулся с Люси и оба синхронно покачали головами.  
– Ну и вот, – шериф снова душераздирающе вздохнул и заглянул в опустевшую чашку. Хозяйка кафе, очень хорошо понимавшая намеки, дотянулась до кофейника и налила еще. Кто, интересно, его чинил все время, кофейник этот?  
– А в доме никто никогда не жил, как я уже говорил. Он там один на всю улицу. Да и самого дедулю тут никто никогда не видел. Непонятно, зачем ему вообще здесь дом понадобился. Ну и вот что вы думаете?  
– Вы намекаете, дедуля награбленные миллионы в доме закопал, и наш Леон их ночью выкапывает? – Крис поднял брови.  
– А чем тебе не вариант?

«Не копает он, – высунулся Волк высказать свое «фи». – Он вечерами просто читает в кресле, которое качается».  
«Вот уж, конечно, кто эксперт так эксперт. Жаль, только твоими сведениями делиться будет слишком уличающе».

Собеседник махнул хвостом: «Ты знаешь, я знаю. Остальное неважно».

Редфилд молча покачал головой, решив не выдавать своих аргументов и источников.  
– Тут что-то другое.  
– Почему-то я эту фразу слышу как правило в разговорах про Кеннеди, – буркнул шериф и запах раздражением.

Под стойкой резко зазвонил телефон, и все трое подпрыгнули. 

Телефонному аппарату Люси, кажется, лет было даже больше, чем кафе. Звонил он каждый раз так, будто в последний – для себя и всех, кому посчастливилось быть рядом.

– Люси, замени его в конце концов, а? – шепотом взмолился Редфилд, пытаясь вытрясти остатки этого дребезжания из слуховой системы. Та сделала ему страшные глаза и сняла трубку с рычага.  
– Кафе «У Люси», – пропела она. Шериф фыркнул, Крис возвел глаза к потолку.  
– Да, здравствуй, милая. Сейчас, – она прикрыла микрофон рукой и протянула трубку Редфилду. – Сестра твоя звонит.  
– Во-первых, я убедила Шерри, что она не опасна для общества, – сразу выдала сестрица, не размениваясь на приветствия. – И я в течение дня отведу ее домой. Но поговорить тебе все равно придется…  
– Что-то последнее время много у нас конфликтов отцов и детей... Это обязательно? – спросил он.  
– Это обязательно, – строго отозвалась младшая Редфилд. – И ты это прекрасно знаешь. А во-вторых, мне некогда разбираться с вашими записками, говорю тебе прямо – у нас появились браконьеры…  
– Что?! – рявкнул Крис, перепугав всех посетителей. Волк подскочил на лапы и оскалился.  
– Бра-конь-е-ры, – повторила сестра. – И незачем орать так. У меня пациенты чуть не поседели. В общем, ко мне тут пришла парочка рогатых. Их друг погиб. Они видели двух человек с оружием.

Клэр в общих чертах объяснила, где олени видели охотников – насколько смогла со слов оленей. Показывать копытные отказывались.

– Пройдусь по их следу от тебя, – сказал Крис. – Будет быстрее. Скоро буду.

Перегнулся через стойку и грохнул антикварную трубку на рычаг. Люси укоризненно поджала губы.

– Что там? – спокойно осведомился Митч, словно никто и не орал как потерпевший.  
– Браконьеры у нас объявились. Оленя убили. Стоит на минутку отлучиться…  
– Подкрепление нужно?  
– Сам разберусь, – оскалился Редфилд, едва удерживаясь от превращения. – Если что, это будет самооборона.

***

Погоня вышла недолгой. Крис, во-первых, очень быстро бегал. А во-вторых, никто особенно не прятался. Правда, пытался стрелять. 

«Ну чего к нам всякие идиоты лезут, а?», – спросил Крис, связывая два бесчувственных тела их же ремнями и куртками и цепляя к ближайшему стволу. В участок пленных он решил сам не тащить, ограничился конфискацией вооружения и беглым осмотром карманов. Оленя накрыл ветками. Как эти придурки планировали переть взрослое животное до машины вдвоем, да по лесу, оставалось для него загадкой. Судя по тому, что они оставались все это время возле несчастной тушки, сами охотнички тоже не определились.

Волк презрительно фыркнул, потянул носом и сделал стойку.

– Блин, – сказал Крис, закинул конфискованное вооружение на плечо и пошел навстречу.

Леон нашелся минут через десять, по запаху злости. Дышал он тяжело, глазами метал молнии, а в многострадальную челку собрал чуть ли не все виды семян, что можно было встретить в их местности. На штанине ясно виднелся земляной след.

– Я тебя сам лично придушу! – сообщил полицейский, едва его разглядев. Он откинул с глаз челку, убрал оружие в кобуру и склонился, упираясь ладонями в колени.  
– Ты чем думаешь вообще? Их больше, они вооружены, а ты один и с пустыми руками, – продолжал полицейский злиться, все еще не разгибаясь. Ему два раза пришлось прерваться на дыхание, чтобы завершить тираду.  
– Ну, ружья, вот они, – Крис кивнул на плечо – что еще сказать, он не знал. Чувствовал себя виноватым, но не знал, в чем.  
– Я не люблю оружие, – как обычно, честно сболтнул он. Оружие противно пахло металлом и смазкой, а от выстрелов болели чуткие уши. Полицейский поглядел на него, нахмурившись, словно не понимал, как он вообще существует, и медленно распрямился:  
– Я так по пересеченной местности с академии не бегал.  
– Тренироваться полезно, – сказал Крис, подходя ближе и поправляя ремни ружей на плече.  
– И шериф тоже хорош… Я тебя по звуку выстрелов нашел, – он сглотнул, и в запахе появилась долька досады. – Ты явно живой. А они?  
– Я слегка перестарался, оба в отключке.  
– Их никто тут не сожрет, пока забирать будем?  
– Не должны, – Крис беспечно пожал плечами. – Если что, я плакать не буду.  
– Удивил… – Леон смотрел внимательно, слегка прищурившись, как смотрела иногда Люси на свое вязание, когда у нее не сходился узор.  
– Насчет вчера... – начал Крис, но его тут же перебили:  
– Спасибо. Где ты его нашел?

Редфилд медленно моргнул:  
– Кого – его?  
– Волка.

Он моргнул снова и попытался взглянуть на ситуацию со стороны. Ну правильно, он ушел вроде как искать нарушителя, а не тупо рефлексировать. А когда Леон проснулся, возле него сидел крисов спутник по жизни. Или не сидел, а сходу целоваться полез, чем и разбудил.

Волк тявкнул, а Редфилд почувствовал, что у него начинают полыхать уши.  
– Под деревом, – сказал он. Кеннеди вопросительно изогнул бровь, но спрашивать не стал.  
– Теперь я спокоен. И извини, что так нагло единственный лежак занял. Выгнал тебя из дома…  
– Мне все равно, где спать, – Крис мотнул головой. – Просто дела были.  
– Ясно, – Леон облизнул губы, опустил взгляд, нахмурился.  
– Тебя ранили? – он кивнул Крису на ноги. – Дай, я посмотрю.

В воздухе запахло беспокойством.  
– Все нормально…  
– Дай. Я. Посмотрю, – в бархатистом голосе прорезались стальные ноты, а сам полицейский как-то внезапно расширился и загородил пути отступления. Редфилд удивленно поднял брови. 

Полицейский побледнел и пах беспокойством все сильнее. А еще пахло кровью. Олень остался далеко позади, и кровью не должно было пахнуть так сильно. Крис непонимающе хлопнул ресницами и наконец глянул на свои ноги. Ругнулся – судя по сменившей цвет штанине, пуля цепанула что-то важное, и пока рана затягивалась, кровь предательски поспешила покинуть организм в как можно большем количестве. Он прекрасно понимал напарника – человек на его месте уже как минимум должен был от слабости стекать на землю или подставленные напарниковы руки. Леон впервые за их знакомство пах страхом, так как явно вызубрил брошюру по первой помощи и помнил параграф про опасности артериальных кровотечений. Крис сделал себе заметку сменить все свои штаны с коричневых на черные – такие, чтобы крови не было видно. Надо же было так попасть.

– Надо в больницу, – заявил полицейский тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
– Мне надо сдать их твоим коллегам, дать показания, а потом поесть и выспаться. Этого вполне хватит.  
– У тебя огромная кровопотеря, – настаивал полицейский на своем. Страх в его запахе нарастал.  
– Это кажется. Я что, бледнею или на умирающего похож?  
– Когда станешь похож, будет поздно. Надо в больницу.  
– Нет, – сказал Крис спокойно. С сотрудниками медицинских учреждений он пересекался, как правило, у кареты «Скорой помощи» или в приемном покое, куда сдавал всех, кого из леса приходилось выносить. Так что рассчитывать, что его кто-то прикроет, не стоило.

«Вот интересно, после медведя полдня раны зарастали. Если я сам себе наковыряю, то сколько будет заживать?»

Волк презрительно фыркнул – саму мысль о таких экспериментах он считал недопустимой.

– Раз тебе религия в больницу не позволяет, идем ко мне, – изрек Леон. – Тут как раз близко. Пока я рану не осмотрю, ты никуда дальше не двинешься. Если понадобится, оглушу и дотащу волоком.

Редфилд чувствовал, что глаза у него округляются. Если честно, ему хотелось посмотреть, как более щуплый по комплекции Леон будет его оглушать, а главное – тащить его тушку до больницы или куда бы там ни было. Крис, конечно, не олень, но по весу довольно близко.

Он покрутил головой, просчитывая – у Кеннеди он был один раз, в то злосчастное утро незапланированной ночевки, и направление помнил не то, чтобы очень хорошо. По его ощущениям выходило, что спутник прав – близко.

«Действительно научился ориентироваться». 

Волк гордо махнул хвостом, будто имел к леоновскому обостренному ориентированию какое-то отношение. Хотя, может, и имел – откуда Крису знать такие подробности их отношений?

«Сам виноват», – сказал ему Волк и разве что язык не показал. Лучше бы показал.

То, что раненый вполне нормально шел и даже не хромал, никого ни в чем не убедило – у него отобрали ружья и целеустремленно потащили в гости.

***

Домик превзошел все ожидания. В прошлый раз он его и не разглядел вовсе, и не обнюхал. Выглядело строение так, словно подумывало развалиться еще годом ранее, но по старости запамятовало. Немного пахло оружейной смазкой и Волком, но в основном – дряхлостью и пыльной мертвечиной. Крис поежился, переступая порог.

«Как тут вообще жить можно? Даже за деньги?» – спросил он у Волка. Тот неопределенно качнул головой – судя по всему, с Леоном готов был жить хоть в шалаше, хоть в землянке, хоть в иглу.

Единственным светлым пятном в обстановке было новое кресло-качалка в комнате слева, на него Леон бросил куртку и отстегнутую кобуру. Ружья аккуратно пристроил на пол, даже газетку подложил. Мог и не стараться – головомойки от местного эксперта все равно было не избежать.

Криса протащили в кухню и устроили на единственном стуле. Как назло, из поля зрения Леон его не выпускал ни на секунду, и поставить эксперимент с самопротыканием так и не получалось. Легкий привкус страха он в воздухе все еще чувствовал.

Волк поморщился: «Просто скажи ему. Он все равно узнает».

Кеннеди хлопнул на стол аптечку и потянулся к крисовой пострадавшей штанине.

«Все у тебя просто, – сказал Крис, чувствуя, как влажнеют ладони и холод бежит вдоль позвоночника. – Ладно. Давай попробуем, раз уж так получилось».

***

Наверное, из этой ситуации был какой-то адекватный выход, кроме как выпрыгнуть в окно и снова сбежать. Наверняка. Но он уже так устал бегать… Крис прикрыл глаза и дышал ровно. Рванулась с треском ткань и без того испорченных брюк.

– Что за… – начал Леон и шарахнулся – по голому колену прошел легкий ветерок, оторванный кусок штанины с двумя дырками от пули, прошедшей навылет, упал на пол.

Крис медленно открыл глаза. В воздухе, звенящем от напряжения, еще слегка пахло удивлением и растерянностью, а Кеннеди уже сжал губы и свел брови, похожий на натянутую струну. В его правой руке откуда-то материализовался крупнокалиберный револьвер, а левая сложилась в непонятную фигуру. Крис моргнул в дуло и прикинул, можно ли их с Волком из такого умертвить. По всему выходило, что можно, если целиться в шею, голову или сердце. Но это в них еще надо попасть.

– Леон… – начал он, медленно вставая со стула и поднимая руки.  
– Кто ты? – серо-зеленые глаза сузились, рука привычно взвела курок. Вот он оружие явно любил.  
– Убери пушку, – сказал Крис как можно спокойнее. – Давай п…

Кеннеди поморщился как-то нетерпеливо, бормотнул несколько слов и потянул левой рукой на себя, будто невидимую веревку тащил. Волка ухватило за шиворот и потянуло вверх, наружу, выворачивая их обоих и меняя местами. Редфилд почувствовал, как из-под кожи лезет мех, как начинают перестраиваться кости челюсти, плеч, рук, вытягиваются клыки, цепляя еще человеческую губу, а сознание заволакивается туманом…

Волк в ужасе заскулил, рванулся из невидимой хватки, и Крис наконец очнулся – стряхнул магические путы и скользнул вперед. Его растерянность сменила ослепительная злость.

Левой полурукой-полулапой он припечатал револьвер вместе со сжимающими его пальцами к стене, стараясь не повредить отросшими когтями нежную кожу, вторую руку, «магическую», он прижал собственной грудью – к груди Кеннеди. Свободная правая рука легла на леонов затылок, уберегая от скоростного столкновения со штукатуркой и всем, что под ней. Тот хватанул ртом воздух от неожиданности, раз рванулся и застыл, тяжело дыша и прожигая взглядом из-под челки.

В его запахе смешались кровь, пот, злость и легкий электрический привкус озона. Страха больше не было. Крис запоздало сообразил, что эта странная примесь, которую они с Волком не смогли разобрать, была именно от магии.

И «магия» убеждения, возможно, должна была употребляться без кавычек.

«Ну вот и доигрались. Теперь не только вооруженный офицер полиции с умением очаровывать людей, но еще и долбанный Гарри Поттер. Вот же попали…» – подумал Крис, перекидываясь обратно.

Волк, ощущавший себя преданным и несчастным, юркнул на дальний край сознания, свернулся клубком и тихо поскуливал – никто и никогда не обращался с ним столь бесцеремонно, а уж от любимой Пары он точно такого не ожидал.

В голове Криса пробегали варианты: запугать? Оглушить и сбежать? Одно то, как аккуратно Редфилд держал «пленника», выдавало с потрохами. Злость схлынула, сменяясь опустошенностью.

«Наверное, слишком рано, – сказал он Волку. – А может, и вовсе бесполезно».

Крис заглянул в злые серо-зеленые глаза, глубоко вздохнул и отступил, осторожно освобождая руки – и свои, и чужие. Его пальцы напоследок слегка сжались, гладя шелковистые светлые волосы и цепляя запутавшийся в них сухой листок. Он сделал шаг назад и развел руки ладонями вперед – мол, хочешь стрелять – стреляй. Он был сильнее, но чувствовал себя беспомощным – от этого человека ему больше бежать было некуда. Да и куда сбежишь из собственной головы? А поднять на него руку было выше их общих с Волком сил. 

Волк тоже вздохнул и встал на лапы, выпрямился, словно подпирая плечом – «мы вместе, будь что будет».

Кеннеди пару мгновений стоял точно так, как Крис его оставил, потом отлип от стены, потер запястье руки с револьвером. От него пахло недоверием.  
– Кто ты? – повторил он, впрочем, без прежнего пыла.

Крису казалось, что вся их с Волком грудная клетка нараспашку, и в ней гуляет пронзительный ветер. Что-то хрупкое и важное рождалось в этот момент, а он был очень плох со словами и людьми.

– Я Крис Редфилд. Таких, как я, называют оборотнями, – сказал он медленно.  
– А сами вы зовете себя по-другому? – спросил Кеннеди. Голос его звучал спокойно, дуло револьвера смотрело теперь в пол – казалось, про оружие он вообще забыл – но взгляд, суровый и острый, был не хуже.  
– Мне больше нравится «полуволк», – ответил Крис, избегая множественных окончаний и местоимений.  
– Полуволк? – Леон свел брови, явно припоминая что-то, мгновение молчал, а потом округлил глаза.  
– Твоя сестра сказала, что он наполовину волк... Я думал, на вторую половину он собака, а он -… ты? Вот блин.  
– Не совсем, – поспешил Редфилд.  
– Что «не совсем»? – от «собеседника» вновь потянуло злостью, а еще – обидой, а револьвер дрогнул, явно требуя конкретики.  
– Волк сам по себе, у нас только телесная оболочка общая. Вроде соседа по квартире. К тебе он ходил без меня. Ну, кроме того раза, когда сбежал утром. Сбежал я. Думаю, понимаешь, почему. В общем… Мне очень жаль. Волк тогда переутомился и не смог дотащить нас домой вовремя.

Слова были неповоротливыми и неудобными.  
– Обалдеть. Оборотень-шизофреник, – Леон отвел взгляд – от него запахло смущением – глубоко вздохнул, взъерошил челку пятерней и выдал очередное умозаключение:  
– Значит, и сестра твоя?..  
– Ты можешь спрашивать про меня. Про сестру ничего не скажу.

Леон вопросительно двинул подбородком.  
– Ты угрожаешь мне оружием, – Крис указал на все еще сжимаемый в руке револьвер со взведенным курком. – Ты применил против нас какую-то силу и расстроил моего Волка. Думаешь, я что-то еще тебе скажу?  
– Как будто пушка тебе как-то повредит.  
– Это как минимум больно, знаешь ли. И у меня не так много вещей.  
– Я заметил, – кивнул Леон и поднял бровь. – Чья кровь была у тебя на одежде? Той, что ты сжигал вчера позади дома?

В голосе его все еще чувствовалось напряжение, а по пальцам внезапно пробежал голубоватый разряд электричества. Редфилд моргнул раз, другой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах. Какой-то он должен был сделать вывод, но пока не мог сообразить.  
Одежда, кровь…

«Медведь», – раздраженно напомнил Волк.  
«Вот я лоханулся», – сделал Крис вывод, а вслух сказал:  
– Моя. А что, некому анализ ДНК сделать?  
– Это дорого и долго. Я только знаю, что кровь человеческая.  
– Ну да, потому что моя, – Крис развел руками. – А рубашку я сжег, потому что она больше конфетти напоминала, чем одежду. У нас спор вышел с другим полу... Царапины таких, как мы, на нас плохо заживают.  
– Значит, ты все-таки не один…

Волк глянул насмешливо: «Все-таки проговорился».  
– Ну что за хрень? Как я все время так вляпываюсь? – Кеннеди обреченно вздохнул и аккуратно снял курок со взвода в знак капитуляции перед сумасшедшей действительностью. Он тут же ойкнул, перехватил оружие левой рукой, за ствол, как дубинку, и потряс освободившейся правой.

– Забыл совсем, что тут угол острый...  
Между указательным и большим пальцем его руки собралась маленькая капля крови, на очередном взмахе сорвалась с кожи и устремилась к полу. Крис, у которого отчего-то волосы на затылке встали дыбом, смотрел за ней очень внимательно. Ему даже показалось, что пол жадно выгнулся навстречу, приближая встречу с каплей. Волк поспешно рыкнул на дальнем краю сознания, мол, не тупи, и Редфилд рванулся вперед. В прыжке он перехватил удачно почти разоружившегося Леона поперек туловища и перевернулся в воздухе, чтобы приземлиться на собственную спину, а не на хрупкого, и без того травмированного полицейского. Они успели еще пару метров проехаться по полу, когда полыхнуло. Дом вздрогнул, потолок и стены пошли волнами, слегка светясь, а вокруг того места, где мгновение назад стоял Кеннеди, тонкой огненной нитью обозначился круг. Они полежали еще, слушая вибрацию и опасаясь шевелиться.

– Вопрос «Ну что за хрень?» остается в силе, – шепотом сказал Леон.  
– Это у тебя надо спросить, юный Гэндальф. И, кстати, – Крис расцепил руки, прижимающие Кеннеди к его груди, чтобы указать на револьвер, оставшийся лежать в очерченном огненной линией круге, – вот эта древесина на рукоятке, красно-коричневая с фиолетовым, называется амарант.  
– Твою мать, – с чувством сказал Кеннеди, впрочем, все еще не повышая голоса, ему, видимо, тоже казалось, что от громкого звука равновесие нарушится, и со всех щелей полезет какая-нибудь потусторонняя хрень.  
– Не трогай маму, – привычно среагировал Редфилд. – У Люси всегда очень точные и совершенно бесполезные предсказания.  
– Дай, угадаю – пушка в нагрузку к домику шла? – добавил он, аккуратно сталкивая с себя Леона и принюхиваясь.  
– Это ты к чему?  
– Боюсь, Хьюстон, у нас проблемы.

Крис поднялся и осторожно прошел к двери. От нее несло озоном. Легонько попробовал ткнуть пальцем – в сантиметре от древесины словно на стену наткнулся, хотя видел только воздух. Попробовал ударить плечом с разбега и отлетел с еще большей скоростью, едва не сшибив Кеннеди с ног. Хорошо, у того тоже были не последние рефлексы.

– Наигрался? – спросил Леон, обматывая поцарапанную руку полотенцем.  
– Мне кажется, мы заперты. Хочешь попробовать?  
– Нет, спасибо, – помотал головой собрат по несчастью. – Вряд ли тут эффект будет сильно отличаться. А на мне дольше заживает.  
– Тут не предскажешь. Вон, смотри, штанина с моей кровью лежит, не рыпается, а твоей одной капли хватило.  
– Может, это система защиты такая? Настроенная на кровь хозяина дома?  
– Запереть тебя намертво с тем, кто тебе кровь пустил? Это очень интересная защита, – Крис попробовал стукнуть по оконному стеклу, с тем же эффектом.  
– Предложи свой вариант, – Леон достал из кармана телефон, потыкал:  
– Сигнала нет.  
– Ну кто бы сомневался.

Редфилд двинулся по кухне, держась так, чтобы не выпускать из поля зрения Кеннеди и светящуюся ловушку. Он обнюхал и оглядел шкафы, холодильник, утварь.  
– Это все тебе тоже перепало с домом, – сказал он утвердительно. Хозяин кивнул, хмуря брови:  
– Кроме мелочевки – ножи там, шумовки всякие. Те, что были, я выбросил.  
– И ты никогда тут не готовишь? И холодильник почти не открываешь?

Тот снова кивнул и не выдержал:  
– Что ты нашел?  
– В этом доме никто не жил, – начал перечислять Крис. – Сам по себе дом старый. Шериф говорил, что он вообще нигде не фигурировал, словно и не видел его никто. Думаю, он ждал тебя все это время... А еще все тут острое – ручки шкафов, рукоять пистолета. Ты дико везучий, что раньше не порезался.  
– Я резался, – сказал Леон. – У меня просто пластыря много, кровь никуда не попадала.

Крис еще раз внимательно огляделся. Светились стены, окна, дверь и потолок. Пол – нет. Он выбрал двузубую вилку для мяса покрепче, опустился на колени и подковырнул доску. С обратной стороны был рисунок, судя по округлению линий – часть круга, точнее – нескольких пересекающихся кругов. Узор был нанесен чем-то подозрительным, красновато-бурым. Хотя за столько лет что угодно могло побуреть. Крис поднес доску к носу и принюхался. Пахло деревом и немного шлаком, который использовали как утеплитель.

Леон за его плечом вполголоса выругался.  
– Интересно, а если б ты между кругов стоял – то как? Разорвало бы? – спросил Крис.

Собрат по несчастью глянул на него кисло.  
– Ну расскажи. Не поверю, что ты в своей колдовской школе плохо учился. Правда, не представляю, когда ты туда ходил.

Кеннеди вздохнул:  
– Ага, а ты неуправляемое животное и по ночам ешь людей.  
– Это ты к чему?  
– К тому, что не надо умозаключения на основе детских книжек строить.  
– Я вообще-то по кино...  
– Еще хуже, – он взмахнул рукой. – Я нигде не учился, я самоучка.

Крис присвистнул.  
– Методом научного тыка?

Маг фыркнул:  
– Ну нет. Немного мне все-таки помогли.  
– Дай угадаю – дедуля?

Леон кивнул:  
– Он присылал мне книги.  
– Я надеялся, что все же не он.

Кеннеди вздохнул, глянул как-то воровато и выдал:  
– Я среагировал неадекватно. А учитывая, что у меня самого рыло в пуху, это было еще и нечестно. Я прошу прощения. Мир?

Голос не фальшивил, и ложью Леон не пах.  
– Мир, – кивнул Крис, пожимая протянутую левую руку. Правую, обернутую полотенцем, Кеннеди протягивать не стал. И снова пробежал малый разряд.  
– Прости, – Леон спешно отступил. – Полгода назад у меня вообще этой магии не было, никак не могу до конца привыкнуть.  
– Как это?  
– А вот... Ее он мне тоже в наследство оставил. Колдуны не могут уйти в мир иной, пока не передадут свою силу, она и развеяться не может, и в пустом теле оставаться... Ну, он мне так сказал. Мы с ним один раз всего виделись, в детстве. Сказал, что он – мой дедушка и когда-то очень обидел бабушку. Так сильно, что она не хочет прощать его уже очень много лет. Сказал, что я – волшебный, и даже научил паре фокусов. Сказал, что мама не может получить этот дар, потому что обычная, взял с меня обещание, что когда придет его время, я приму его силу. Он был высокий, красивый, хоть уже и не молодой, дорого одетый, на одной ладони у него мела маленькая метель, а на другой горел огонь... Что я мог ему сказать?

Крис кивнул, хотя, собственно, его вмешательство в разговор и не требовалось.  
– Когда я рассказал бабушке, мы тут же переехали. И скитались еще долго. Она говорила, что человек он плохой и мне нельзя с ним общаться. И магией пользоваться нельзя. А я этого не могу, даже если бы хотел. Моя магия... Она, наверное, почти как твой Волк, – сама по себе. И часть меня, и нет. Пока слабенькая, было просто: я злюсь – рядом искрит техника, мне грустно – окна покрываются изморозью с краю, едва заметно, мне весело – бабочки слетаются...  
– Хочу нравиться – нравлюсь? – подсказал Крис. 

Леон закусил губу и медленно кивнул.  
– А потом, когда мне однажды пришла эта сила дедова, стало сложно – потому как не расслабишься. Психанул – у половины квартала выбило пробки, разозлился в разговоре, и видишь, как собеседник начинает дымиться... Магия меня так и не слушается. И я нигде не мог ее отпустить – а чем дольше ее не отпускаешь, тем сложнее ее контролировать… Полгода постоянного напряжения, и я решил взять тайм-аут. Дед в письмах советовал переселиться сюда. Писал, что здесь «замечательная атмосфера» для моих занятий. Особенно одно место…  
– Так, – Крис почувствовал, как в голове у него загорелась лампочка. – Так это ты разломал сухостой вокруг оврага?

Леон виновато кивнул.  
– Когда ты мне это место показал… В общем, оно вроде воронки торнадо, только вместо ветра – силовые потоки, мощный источник, но ничего не выпускает наружу. Я на какое-то время даже подумал, что это ты специально, что ты догадался, кто я. Даже подумал, что ты такой же…  
– Случайно вышло, – сознался Крис. – И как ощущения?  
– Странно. И страшно. Я очень многое могу испоганить, если расслаблюсь.  
– Так. Кофеварка у Люси – тоже твоя работа?  
– Это подсознательное, – повинился собеседник. – Согласись, ее кофе – дрянь?  
– Зато бодрит.  
– О да... – Кеннеди глянул на Криса, явно колеблясь, но продолжил:  
– Так вот… рядом с тобой магия утихает. Лежит тихо и перестает реагировать на все подряд… Почти на все мои ощущения.  
– Умные люди мне говорили, что полуволки настолько немагические, что магию впитывают, как губка, – Крис пожал плечами, – вытягивают из всего вокруг – чтобы перекинуться.

«Почти на все», – повторил за Леоном внимательно вслушивавшийся Волк и всколыхнул общее воспоминание о прикосновениях с привкусом электричества.  
«Пара», – добавил он весомо, и Крис глянул на собеседника по-новому, впервые позволяя себе немножко поверить. Кеннеди под его взглядом слегка покраснел, но продолжил говорить. Вообще, странный был разговор – без одной штанины, под магическим куполом…  
– Мне кажется, не совсем так... Я не лишен сил, когда ты рядом. Магии просто становится все равно. Она затихает и слушает. Я думаю... Возможно... Стоило бы потренироваться вместе?  
– Когда выберемся – обязательно, – Крис кивнул. – А тут как-то не тянет: если ты что-то подожжешь, может выйти конфуз.

Он отвел взгляд, еще раз оглядел унылую кухню.  
– Боюсь, этот дом – одна большая ловушка для тебя, спланированная давным-давно. Если именно от дедули твоя бабушка так активно переезжала, то вряд ли он подкинул тебе для изучения что-то, что поможет выбраться... Прям Лавкрафт какой-то.  
– Я не понимаю, – Кеннеди обреченно взмахнул руками, а Волк заскулил, явно желая его обнять и выгнать печальное недоумение из голоса и запаха. – Особой любви у нас, конечно, не было. Он появлялся раз в пятилетку – подкидывал книгу мне под дверь или письмо приходило с какими-то инструкциями, путевка на оздоровительный курорт... Но чтобы убивать меня таким мудреным способом... Нельзя было спокойно намазать змеиным ядом этот револьвер? Подослать кого-нибудь?  
– Можно, – кивнул Крис. – Но он, видимо, никому не доверял. И ты нужен был ему живой и магически подготовленный. Хотя нет – не убившийся собственной магией и не спалившийся на ютубе. Логично. Явно же для какого-то мудреного ритуала. Чувак сколотил состояние на омоложении и здоровье... Мне так смутно кажется, что передав тебе свой дар, он собирался забрать его обратно с чем-то твоим.  
– Это как? – Леон на автомате обнял сам себя за плечи, поймал себя на этом, раздраженно засопел и перевел руки на пояс. – Черт. И что теперь?  
– Есть идеи, зачем ему это все нужно было? Особенно после смерти? Он точно умер?

Леон округлил глаза.  
– Я разговаривал с нотариусом и видел заметку в газете. Его вроде как кремировали… Ты думаешь?..

Крис пожал плечами.  
– Это пока подождет. Давайте о насущном. У тебя есть идеи, как выбраться отсюда?  
– Мои идеи вряд ли помогут. Я учился по тому, что он мне подсовывал.  
– Тогда попробуем включить логику. К тому же скоро должна подойти «кавалерия».

По его расчетам, сестрица уже заволновалась, дозвонилась Люси или наоборот, и они начали долбить шерифа, если он сам еще не начал шуршать к тому моменту. Шериф пнет Кевина. А Кевин точно пощупал телефон Кеннеди, так что сможет его проследить... Итого, учитывая, сколько они проболтали, максимум через час должен был собраться весь старый город. Правда, из-за барьера на доме способность Реймана могла работать хуже или не работать вовсе. Тогда накинуть еще полчаса. Только за время, что в туманном городе обитал Крис, они тормознули парочку опасных культов, одного демона, правда, некрупного, и один план по захвату мира – в проблеме с домом они разберутся.

– Кавалерия? – переспросил Леон.  
– Она, родимая. До этого момента главное никуда еще сильнее не влипнуть...  
– А... каково это? – выпалил Леон.  
– Что? – Крис почувствовал, что нить разговора ускользнула.  
– Быть волком? Ты таким родился?

Редфилд вгляделся в собеседника очень внимательно. Это уже касалось семьи, стаи.  
– Прости, я не должен был... – Леон поднял руки.  
– Да, – перебил Крис. – Это семейное. Только прабабушка была без волчьей половины. А каково… Я всегда такой был. Самое сложное – драться, обычно об меня набивают больше синяков, чем набивал я. Тяжело прикидываться тем, кем я не являюсь, и стряпать правдоподобные отчеты о том, как я что-то нашел... Я чувствую запахи раз в пятьдесят лучше тебя, а маленький брат – раз в сто. Мы бегаем со скоростью автомобиля. Я не знаю – как по-другому.

Леон смотрел на него странно и дышал чуть чаще, чем обычно. Запах кожи, интереса, даже восторга, облегчения…

«Слышишь?» – встрепенулся вдруг Волк. В этот раз зверь показал себя более вменяемым.  
«Хорошо, что нас двое», – Крис поспешно отвернулся от завораживающего взгляда и вслушался внимательно. Внизу скреблось, и он никак не мог понять, что именно. Будто пальцы или когти. Комплектов эдак тридцать.

– Разговоры по душам придется отложить. У нас кажется, гости.  
– Кавалерия?  
– Если бы. Снизу кто-то копает. 

Леон глянул на пол, а потом, с тоской, – на револьвер, заключенный в огненный круг.  
– Даже не думай, – сказал ему Крис. Выломал из пола еще доску и торжественно вручил. – Только заноз не засади.

Леон криво усмехнулся.  
– Как бы я жил без твоих советов? Кто копает-то? Может, это помощь?

Крис представил карту местности и прикинул их местоположение.  
– Учитывая, что где-то тут было старое кладбище, могу предположить, что его потревоженные обитатели. То ли дедушка твой договорился, то ли сами проснулись… Это явно не мои знакомые. Может, твои?

«Блин, Кев, ну нельзя было менее прямым путем идти? – слабо донеслось с улицы голосом Джилл Валентайн. – Хотя бы не болотом?»  
«Ну откуда ж я знал, что это именно тут? Мой указатель прямой, кусты не обходит, – Кевин, жертва своего дара. – Только сигнал как-то снизу идет. В подвале он, что ли?»  
«Отставить жалобы. Есть что по существу?» – Митч.  
«Да, хватит жаловаться, лучше замок посмотри», – Кевин.  
«А что смотреть? Он вообще не заперт. Дверь просто не открывается и все», – Джилл.  
«Может, просто вынести дверь и проверить? – а это... Женский голос, высокий. Это, что ли эта… Как ее? Шерри? Сестрица так и не отвела девчонку домой?

Все голоса доносились словно через слой ваты.  
«Молчите все, не мешайте мне слушать!» – дорогая сестра.  
«Покажите мне дом», – а это уже Люси. Основной состав в сборе.

– Эй! – рявкнул Крис. – Мы здесь!  
Леон вздрогнул и вопросительно поднял бровь.

«Там тихо», – снова Клэр.  
Крис от души ругнулся.

Послышался удар, потом шлепок чего-то крупного в грязь. Высокий женский голос отрапортовал:  
«Грубая сила не работает».

– Кавалерия прибыла. Но они нас не слышат.

«Что, Акелла промахнулся?» – Джилл.  
«В домах не бывает так тихо, даже если нет людей – часы тикают, холодильник шумит... А тут просто Бермудский треугольник звуковой. Люси, что это такое?»  
«Судя по всему, какой-то ограждающий ритуал. И довольно неплохой, – голос Люси звучал на удивление радостно – хоть кто-то находил удовольствие в ситуации. – Обойди дом по кругу, дорогая».  
«Если кому-то понадобилось держать их взаперти, боюсь, у нас проблемы».  
«У нас пока нет, – Кев, как всегда, оптимист. – А вот у них…»

– Попробуй все-таки чем-то из своего арсенала, а? – попросил Крис. – Может, они нас услышат...

Оказалось, что молнии очень интересно рикошетят. Ситуация на улице не изменилась. Крис аккуратно потушил подпаленный рукав и вздохнул:  
– Мимо.

– Я не волшебник, я только учусь, – собрат по несчастью развел руками. – Еще светлые мысли есть?  
Снизу скреблось уже громче.

***

Голос Клэр тем временем перемещался вокруг дома – она чертыхаясь пробиралась через кусты и советовалась с Люси.

– Так, ладно, хорошо... – Крис прислушивался и оглядывался. – Что лучше – баррикадироваться или попытаться пробиться в дверь, когда они зайдут?  
– Сначала забаррикадироваться, а если все-таки зайдут, попытаться пробиться в дверь? – предложил Кеннеди. – О! Я вижу Клэр. Клэр!

Сестрица, вся перепачканная, прижала ладони к стеклу и заглядывала в комнату. Запах было не прочувствовать, но даже их с Волком познаний в физиогномике хватило, чтобы понять, что она не на шутку взволнована. И явно их в упор не видела. Леон помахал перед ее лицом замотанной полотенцем рукой и беспомощно взглянул на Криса.  
– Я никого не вижу, – подтвердила младшая Редфилд куда-то в ладонь.  
– Это еще ни о чем не говорит, – отвечала ладонь голосом Люси. – Отвести глаза не так-то сложно.  
– Постой-ка, – сестра примолкла и даже глаза закрыла, явно вслушиваясь. – Снизу какой-то звук. Копает кто-то, что ли…  
– К нам? – к ней присоединился шериф с остальными на прицепе.  
– Нет… Кажется, в дом. Звук туда двигается. Что происходит?  
– Все просто, – сказал шериф. – Дом чем-то закрыт и сейчас в него кто-то копается. Как накрыть стаканом и снизу просунуть лист. Из всего этого я делаю вывод, что наши парни внутри. Если честно, я не завидую тому, кто решил с ними пообщаться.  
– Я вообще никому сейчас не завидую, – Клэр принялась грызть ноготь. – Слушайте, если я слышу тех, кто снизу, значит, там есть брешь?  
– Значит, мы можем тоже сделать подкоп и попасть в дом?  
– Хм, – сказал Крис. – Сестра слышит много хуже меня. Но она наших копателей слышит тоже. А эта штука, – он махнул на стену, – явно настроена на то, чтобы ничего не выпускать. Значит…  
– …через низ теоретически можно выйти? – закончил Леон.  
– Именно. И Кев сказал, что сигнал идет снизу. А мы-то тут.  
– Какой сигнал? – Леон поднял брови.  
– Неважно. Что у тебя внизу?  
– Подвал с земляным полом, холодный ужасно. Я еще думал – что мешало пол постелить?  
– То, что пол не был нужен.

Крис присел и принялся обстукивать доски, высчитывая, где ударить. Обвалить им крышу на головы тоже не особенно хотелось. Оторвав пару досок, уставился на шлак, работавший утеплителем.

– У тебя лопаты нет тут случайно?  
– А у тебя в кухне есть? – уточнил Леон. Впрочем, в шкаф полез – обернув всю руку полотенцем – и добыл тяжелый на вид половник:  
– Все, чем могу помочь.

Крис поглядел на инструмент без одобрения и принялся разгребать руками. Вскоре комната стала похожа на зону военных действий, зато из-под утеплителя показались нижние доски.

Те, кто копал снизу, тоже продвинулись и шебуршались уже в подвале, сталкивались и, видимо, искали оттуда выход.

«Если они тоже не могут проходить через барьер, будет смешно», – подумал Крис. Он прикинул, что неизвестные пока копальщики вряд ли будут ломать потолок – скорее все же двинут по лестнице. В это время можно проложить скоростной спуск и забаррикадироваться. В итоге у них будет немного времени – либо преследователи начнут высаживать дверь, либо пройдут до кухни и свалятся оттуда им на головы – в зависимости от умственного развития и силы. Дальше план пока не придумался.

«В первый раз что ли?» – Волк махнул хвостом.

Доски треснули и провалились вниз вместе со шлаком. Пахнуло пылью, землей, застоявшимся воздухом и старыми костями. Крис свесился вниз и огляделся, насколько позволял свет. Подвал оказался лишен какой-либо мебели и перекопан так, как будто над ним трудилась армия кротов.

– Баррикада не получится, – подвел он итог осмотра. – Зато они нам упростили задачу. Щеколда хоть есть?  
– Вроде, – Леон уже копался в шкафчике. – Во! Фонарик.  
– Ладно, разберемся.  
Крис легко спрыгнул вниз и включил фонарь. Следом свалилась еще доска, а затем и Леон – не стал дожидаться, пока его поймают.

«Было бы забавно, если б ногу подвернул или нос разбил», – подумал Крис. Скребущиеся задумчиво перетаптывались где-то за стеной выше, видимо, решали, идти им к сработавшей ловушке или на звук.

Щеколда была хлипкая, но дверь все равно сорвали с петель, так что Крис только разочаровано прищелкнул языком и пощелкал нашедшимся рядом выключателем. Свет вполне ожидаемо не зажегся. Если звук едва проходит, с чего бы электричеству?  
«Интересно, воздух-то сюда проходит?»

Он обвел светом фонарика помещение и выбрал наиболее перспективное место, где, судя по всему, выкапывались вдвоем-втроем, отрастил когти и приступил.

Скребущиеся оказались обычными скелетами, насколько ходячие скелеты могут быть обычными: высохшие старые кости, черепа с пробоинами, через одного без нижней челюсти – те еще милашки. Магия на них не действовала вообще, а в остальном рассыпались едва ли не от любого прикосновения – явно не были рассчитаны на полуволка и подготовленного полицейского с доской. Волк даже позевывать начал. Проблема была в том, что рассыпаться-то они рассыпались, но медленно и верно собирались заново. Временами – неправильно, прицепив, например, руку к коленке. В свете фонарика выглядело очень эффектно. Так что процесс был утомительный: разбить всех, покопать, разбить снова... Минут через сорок противники уже не казались такими беспомощными. Еще через двадцать минут Леон начал их различать и даже имена раздал.

Снаружи тоже что-то происходило, но прислушиваться Крис, ставший основной копательной силой, не успевал.

– Вот скажи мне, – метким ударом Кеннеди раскидал сразу двоих, быстро утер лицо рукавом и повернулся к следующим. – Они же за нами полезут, когда мы выберемся. Что с ними тогда делать?  
– Вряд ли они станут быстрее, – отвечал Крис из ямы, старательно выкидывая землю в сторону скелетов и утрамбовывая стены подкопа. – Будет время обдумать.

Но обдумывать особенно не пришлось. Примерно на третьей четверти пути ему едва не прилетело по лапе лопатой.

– Митч, как же я рад вас видеть! Правда, сейчас у нас будут гости, подготовьте что-нибудь тяжелое, а лучше – взрывающееся, – сообщил он слегка ошарашенному шерифу и попятился назад.

– Какие гости? Крис! – несся следом голос Клэр. – Ну что за человек!

Чувствуя себя на редкость глупо, Редфилд копчиком вперед прополз обратно в подвал, быстренько раскидал скелетов подальше и затолкал измочаленного Леона в лаз. На очередном обратном пути (снова копчиком вперед) старательно закапывал за собой, чтобы первые собравшиеся сразу не полезли следом. 

«Прям задачка какая-то, про перевозку козы, капусты и волка, – сказал он Волку. – Точнее, скелета, мага и волка». Зверь презрительно фыркнул – на математике в школе он всегда дрых.

На последних метрах его ухватили за щиколотки и вытащили, как морковку с грядки.

– Давай, Клэр! – рявкнул шериф. Что именно дала сестрица, он понять не успел, но дом почти беззвучно сложился вниз на манер карточного домика и поднял столб пыли, захлестнувший их всех.

***

Небо надо головой было темно-синим в россыпи звезд. Шел снег и таял, не успевая даже долететь до земли. Крис нырнул взглядом в это небо, и просто дышал, наслаждаясь воздухом без ноток магии, хоть и со вкусом пыли. На зубах скрипела земля, рядом глубоко дышал Леон.

– Кажется, у меня теперь будет клаустрофобия, – сказал полицейский тихо. – И аллергия на скелеты. И на землю, и на доски...  
– Нет, ну ты посмотри, мы тут волнуемся, а они лежат! – вид на небо заслонило лицо Клэр, сестра пахла возмущением.  
– Какой хороший у вас амулет, молодой человек, – с маленького экранчика в ее ладони на них посмотрело смуглое лицо Люси. Леон пару раз непонимающе моргнул, потом медленно скосил глаза себе на грудь. Монетка на цепочке, которую Крис видел когда-то волчьими глазами, выбилась из ворота. Кеннеди нащупал ее и потянул вверх. – Это бабушкин. Я обещал его не снимать.  
– Очень сильные чары. Это из-за него мы никак не могли понять, что вы собой представляете... О! Вы и дощечку прихватили. Клэр, детка, будь любезна, отскреби молодых людей от дорожки и доставь сюда.  
– Все слышали? Подъем, – сказала сестра и руку протянула. Крис вяло махнул, мол, я сам, медленно перекатился на бок и приподнялся, опираясь на руку. Пальцев он почти не чувствовал. Рядом отряхивались и отплевывались темные силуэты остальных участников.  
– Это ведь не телефон, да? – спросил Леон как-то очень ровно, словно именно этот некрупный факт окончательно вывел его из равновесия. – Это же зеркало? А Люси никогда не выходит из кафе...

Он тоже приподнялся и обвел взглядом окружающий темный пейзаж.  
– Как думаешь, мне страховку по такому случаю выплатят?

И сам рассмеялся, слегка с надрывом. Крис наклонился вперед и сгреб его свободной рукой в объятие, оставляя землю на и без того грязном плече. Заслонил, насколько мог, от остального мира и уткнулся носом в волосы, вдыхая его запах – воспоминание о лаке для волос, озон, земля, пыль и дом. Последний судорожный смешок угас в его плече, когда Леон покорно склонил голову и расслабился под рукой.

– Все хорошо, – сказал ему Крис. – Пока могу предложить мой диван, а потом найдем тебе жилье…  
– А эти не выкопаются? – спросил Кеннеди ему в плечо.  
– Люси говорит, что не должны, – напомнила о себе сестрица. – Мы там какой-то силовой контур порушили. Понятия не имею, что это. Пойдемте уже, а? А то аварийка скоро приедет. 

***

По-хорошему, стоило расползтись по домам, отмыться и проспать вечность. Но они только слегка оттерли лица и руки и собрались за столиком у закрытого ставней окна – кофе пить. Люси включила одну лампу, и остальная часть кафе тонула в уютной темноте, создавая иллюзию, что в мире они этим вечером совершенно одни. 

Леон, сидящий рядом с Крисом, меланхолично провожал взглядом летающие по воздуху кофейник и молочник. Люси с лупой разглядывала трофейную доску и даже слегка светилась от счастья, причем во вполне буквальном смысле. Когда все были свои, она позволяла себе расслабиться. Вокруг лежали раскрытые книги со схемами и письменами разной степени древности и неизвестности. 

– Это так интересно, – сказала она, откладываю лупу. – А то всё сатанисты да сатанисты, у которых вершина знаний – пентаграмма. Вот смотрите, этот завиток...

Крис чувствовал, что, несмотря на кофе, потихоньку отключается, убаюканный усталостью, мелодичной речью Люси и любимыми запахами. Волк в своем углу беззастенчиво дрых. 

– …бесконечно омолаживаться невозможно. Рано или поздно тело истощает свой ресурс, правда, происходит это очень небыстро. Так что ваш «друг», я думаю, намного старше, чем казался... И когда ресурс истощается, надо искать новое тело...  
– Т-тело? – спросил Леон, чуть заикаясь.  
– Именно. Это сложный процесс. Учитывая, как непросто подобрать и пересадить орган так, чтобы он прижился, представьте, как сложно пересадить душу так, чтобы она прижилась...  
– А если не приживется? – спросил Крис.  
– По-разному бывает, дорогой, зомби может получиться или полтергейст какой-нибудь, – сообщила Люси с радостью, плохо подходящей случаю. – Смотря, что именно не так. Сам ритуал тоже непростой. Особенно если все участники далеко друг от друга…

Редфилд то проваливался в сон, то всплывал обратно, словно из-под толщи воды. В какой-то момент голова его оказалась на леоновском плече. Тот слегка склонился, чтобы касаться щекой его макушки, и строчил в неизвестно откуда взявшемся блокноте с названием кафе. От него исходил запах живейшего интереса и даже слегка восторга. Впору было начать ревновать, но Редфилд только прикрыл глаза и вдохнул глубже. 

– Магия – это движение, поток. У него должен быть источник. Обычно – творец ритуала, но если он не присутствует сам, то должен как-то замкнуть поток на другой источник. Поэтому, думаю, он выбрал наши места – тут и кладбища, и древние святилища, и что хочешь. Проблема только в том, что такую систему, которая «запитывается» от земли, нельзя сделать замкнутой. Этой особенностью вы счастливо и воспользовались. Думаете, человек, который провернул такое дело, мог сделать только одну ловушку?

– Я не удивлюсь, если у него и кандидаты запасные были, – добавил Митч. – Кеннеди не безопаснее будет куда-то уехать?  
– И остаться одному? – возмущенно вступила Клэр. – Ловушка оказалась несложной, но только для всех нас сразу. Как мы узнаем, куда за ним копать в следующий раз?  
– Оптимизм так и прет, – сказал Крис тихо, не открывая глаз. Леон так же тихо фыркнул и потерся щекой о его макушку.  
– Да и кто вообще уезжает из туманного города? – вступила Джилл. Они поспорили еще. Даже юная медведица очнулась и добавила свои пять центов в пользу варианта оставаться.  
– А ты сам-то что думаешь? – Митч все-таки вспомнил, что Леон имеет в вопросе право голоса. Кеннеди пожал свободным от Криса плечом:  
– А чего думать, если точно нашел свое место?  



End file.
